It's Not A Sin
by RecycledOrgans
Summary: It doesn't count as a sin if no one is watching, right? An unfaithful boyfriend, a lesbian encounter, a murderer, a psychotic, vengeful mistress. Should you die for your sins? Should they? SasuxHinaxKiba Rated M
1. Not A Sin

**It's Not A Sin If No One See's You**

Time Frame: Twenty First Century Japan(No Ninja powers)

Age Group: University students or older.(appx 18+)

All of the characters used in this fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and affiliates. This work is purely fiction and is in no way an accurate reflection of the currently airing anime or manga.

Rated M for mature content. Children, get off the internet.

* * *

Hinata sat stiffly on the blue bench outside of Kohako Universities Student Services, inside her boyfriend of four years was pleading with a counselor to squeeze him into a Bio-chemistry class that had been officially full for two weeks. Hinata didn't doubt her boyfriends' ability to persuade any middle-aged, single and lonely woman into doing his biding; she simply doubted his true intentions.

Sasuke was motivated, yes. He was cunning and capable, and not to mention determined. But Sasuke lacked a kind of personality that made her wonder why he would take a course that catered manly to doctors; people who had to deal with other people on a regular basis. Sasuke could have just as easily have taken Bio-Engineering or something like it if he was really all that interested in science; which she doubted.

Sasuke liked money, he drove a Maserati, and lived in an expensive bachelors pad. Sasuke hired someone to mow his lawn, do his dishes and wash his socks, but for him, that just wasn't enough. Sasuke sights were set higher, Hinata could tell. He wanted more, and he would always want more; she just hoped that their relationship was one thing he could be content with in its simplicity.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke exited the office and offered the receptionist within a tight smile. She beamed in response; completely unaware she'd just been fed a smile more false than plastic.

"Did everything go well?" Hinata found herself whispering in the empty building out of habit; her home was like a museum to her father; and just like in a museum you're forbidden to touch or talk above a murmur.

"No problem," Sasuke racked his hands through his gelled hair; it had been styled into a 'respectable' manner for the interview. "She had no choice but to let me in."

"Oh?" Hinata found herself skipping a bit to keep up with him.

"My credentials are impeccable, my 4.0 flawless, and my charm..." Sasuke gave Hinata a naughty, highly suggestive grin, "to _die_ for."

Hinata blushed despite herself, "Do you really want to become a doctor, Sasuke?"

"What ever gave you that impression?"

"Bio-Chem? It's like Doctor-opolis in one of those classes." She smiled at her own little joke.

"Science is the future." Sasuke said sternly, "And when the future gets here I want to be standing at the front to welcome it, and charge it for its stay."

Hinata rolled her eyes but smiled anyway; she loved Sasuke's ambition and confidence, she found it strongly appealing as it was something she felt she lacked. Still, Sasuke's ambition was sometimes frightening; Hinata knew that was Sasuke hadn't said was that he was prepared to destroy the other people standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad for you."

Sasuke gave her a look, "Do you always have to be so prim and proper?"

"Would you prefer I throw myself at you like a common street wench?" Hinata hid her face behind a wall of long dark hair "'Oh baby, you're so _fab_'"

The sides of Sasuke's mouth pulled slightly into what was his version of a smile.

"No, I suppose I prefer you just the way you are." Sasuke took her into his arms and had her back up against a wall in the same movement.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked.

"I thought you liked it when I was spontaneous."

"Y-ye-yes, but..."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Sasuke nestled his nose in the crook of her neck and bit the smooth, vulnerable flesh recklessly. "You know, I _do_ like it when you beg."

"Sadist." Hinata pouted. Sasuke smiled against her skin so she couldn't see, before letting her go.

"Let's go, I'm hungry."

---

"Have you decided on what you're going to leave behind?" Tenten moved to the edge of her best friend's bed to get a better view of Hinata's beyond full luggage.

"Leave behind?" Hinata stood slowly and surveyed her room sadly, "I want to bring it all!"

"You can't take everything, living in res isn't _really_ moving out."

"How is it different?"

"You've got to come back here for holidays." Tenten smiled triumphantly then plucked a gray dress out of Hinata's luggage. "Why don't you own anything...yellow?"

"Yellow?" Hinata didn't turn to see Tenten changing into the dress.

"Yeah, something chipper and plucky."

"Plucky!" Hinata laughed "No one has called anything plucky since the time of gentlemen and top hats."

"I'm bringing it back."

"I have loads of white clothes."

"White isn't chipper," Tenten wrinkled her nose, "it's pretend innocence; unless that's what you were going for." Tenten bounced back unto Hinata's bed. "We all know you're _so_ not innocent by now."

Hinata whirled around, "I beg your pardon!"

"You and Sasuke have been dating for like ten years!"

"Four years."

"Whatever, do you mean to tell me you've locked your panties all this time?"

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers; she'd never been very open about touchy topics like sex, not even with her best friend. She was an old fashioned girl; or at least she was raised that way. She'd even suggested she and Sasuke take sex therapy before actually doing the deed to make sure they were ready and knew what they were doing. To which Sasuke replied he refused to pay money for 'some crazy shrink' to tell him how to do something his ancestors have been doing since the dawn of time, and he's wanted to do since he was thirteen.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Tenten's eyes flashed the way they always do when she's about to hear a secret; Tenten's so full of secrets they've started living all over her body because her head is full. Hinata imagines some of her most private stuff living in Tenten's toes.

"Yeah, yeah of _course_!"

"Even from Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?"

"Promise!"

"Even if Neji-Nii-san promises to kiss you, you won't tell?"

Tenten sighed wistfully "Even then."

"Ok," Hinata sat on the bed beside Tenten and lowered her voice. Tenten wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't already trained in 'Hinata-speak' from being friends for so long. "I'm not a virgin anymore, Sasuke and I...we...did IT."

Tenten squealed, grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook playfully. "Oh-mah-_god_, was it awesome? Why didn't you tell me right away? When did it happen? Ohmygod, was it right here? Eee!" Tenten leapt off Hinata's bed and danced around the room. "How big was he? Did it hurt? Did you cry? Was there...blood?" Tenten gulped and finally quieted down long enough for Hinata to answer.

"It wasn't so awesome at first, but then it got...better." Hinata blushed and Tenten clapped. "It happened in second year (**AN**: That's grade 11, North American) at his house."

"Go on!" Tenten urged. Hinata's face became redder and she refused.

"Come Awn! I'm your best friend; you have to tell me all the dirty details."

"Bu-but..."

"How big was he?" Tenten urged.

"I didn't measure it!" Hinata's voice was rising due to the 'immense pressure' she was under.

"I mean roughly,"

"It did kind of hurt..." Hinata avoided the question and Tenten thought it best to move on.

Much to Hinata's dismay the rest of the evening turned into a creepy sex-fest in which Tenten explored Hinata's room for 'evidence' and talked about her hopes and dreams for both of their sexual futures.

"Tenten, can we talk about something else now?" Hinata was on the brink of a concussion from banging her head against the wall in dismay.

"Oh, yeah sure." Tenten was quiet for a moment, "Do you think Neji-kun likes it rough?"

"Arrg!" Hinata took a deep breath, grabbed Tenten's arm and her purse then dropped her best friend at her doorstep. "Night, Tenten." Then slammed the door.

Hinata ended the night with a cold shower.

---

"Isn't it ironic that Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha will be going to the same University?" Ino applied a seventh layer of lipgloss then did a quick survey of the mall to see if anyone worth mentioning was there.

Nope.

"It's so _great_," Sakura sounded a bit too pleased "Now maybe Hinata's father will get used to her living away and finally let them move in together."

"That's the idea." Sasuke examined a cut of unknown origin on his finger, "if only she'd live in my new apartment with me in the first place..."

"I can't do that." Hinata exhaled slowly "Father forbids it and besides, living on campus is all part of the University experience."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino nodded.

"I don't know why your father won't let you live together, what's the worst that can happen?" Tenten sipped her Diet Coke.

"Uh, they could get pregnant?" Sakura laughed at Tenten's naiveté.

"That won't happen," Tenten said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

Tenten opened her mouth to respond but got a stern kick in the shin from Hinata before finishing. "They're smart."

"Sasuke's not that smart," Sakura sniffed "He's dating the bloody virgin Mary. Look Sasuke," Sakura leant in so he could see down her already transparent blouse, "If you ever get tired babysitting you know where to find me."

"Aw Sakura-chan," Naruto joined them "You're the most unfaithful girlfriend in the world."

Sakura laughed heartily and kissed Naruto, "You know I was only kidding."

Naruto laughed it off, but he and everyone else knew she was anything but joking.

"I have to sign the papers for my apartment today," Sasuke rested down his vending machine beer, "You coming with, Hinata?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

Of course she was going, her only other option was staying to listen to Tenten and Ino gossip about Brittany Spears's latest shenanigans' or watch Naruto and Sasuke suck face.

"Let's go."

---

Sasuke signed the papers and dismissed the realtor before Hinata could get her shoes off.

"Alright, thanks, good day." Sasuke began shoving the poor man out the door.

"Wait! Uchiha-san! I can't officially close the apartment until two hours after the deal, that's when all of the other realtors will know it's off the market. So other people may still come in here to see the apartment. Don't move your things in yet!"

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke slammed the door.

"Well that wasn't very polite." Hinata commented.

"I've never been very polite." Sasuke retorted. He grabbed her arm and led her into the bedroom.

The walls were stark and bare, the hard wood floors felt especially cold. The window was large and uncovered by any drapery; the only furniture in the room was a bed that was suspiciously made up.

"Hey, Sasuke why--" Before Hinata could finish her question Sasuke tackled her and pinned her to the cotton sheets beneath them. Hinata suppressed an excited giggled and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp only to realize he wasn't letting go. "Sasuke you heard what the guy said, _anyone_ could walk in at _any_ time!"

"That's what makes it exciting," Sasuke's hands were under her bulky-two sizes-too large t-shirt expertly before Hinata could come up with a retort. The t-shirt was off along with her shorts and his shirt before a minute had passed.

"W-wait, we can't-- the windows open and anyone could..."

"Just relax," he kissed her between the breasts "Let's christen the place."

* * *


	2. Fabric Softener and Grape Gum

The following chapter contains mature content intended for an older audience(Aka: a lemon). You have been forewarned.

Furthermore, I'd like to thank a perceptive reviewer for catching an error I made at the end of the last chapter. Hinata said she didn't want to see Naruto and _Sasuke_ sucking face when of course she meant Naruto and _Sakura_.

Chapter Two: Fabric Softener and Grape Gum

* * *

Sasuke had always been the aggressor in their relationship. Hinata seldom invited or initiated a sexual encounter that went farther than a kiss. She was shy and embarrassed and still weary of letting Sasuke see her naked. Although she has improved; she doesn't pull the covers over herself immediately, she doesn't tear up or pretend to be on her period to deter him.

Except now that Sasuke loomed over her with his dauntingly appealing body Hinata felt like returning to her old tricks.

"Hinata," his voice was thick and deeper than usual; this meant Sasuke was going to take her. "Stop fidgeting like that."

"Sasuke, I don't think we should--"

"Why not?" he nibbled her left earlobe, then slowly moved down to her terribly sensitive collarbone.

"Someone could see us." Hinata was working very hard to suppress any verbal signs of enjoyment.

Sasuke couldn't have that.

The hands he was using to pin her to the mattress now moved to more exciting territory; he trailed a cool finger down the length of her torso, circled her bellybutton then brought his hands back up to her chest where he paused between her breasts.

Hinata hiccupped; a sign she was losing the battle.

Sasuke's fingers danced over Hinata's breasts unto her already hardening nipples, he flicked one, then the other; Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. Sasuke straddled her hips, the proximity of their groins made Hinata's body temperature rise. He took a mound of flesh into his mouth and bit casually.

Hinata gave in; she moaned.

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself; victory was always sweet, and then ran the palm of his hands down her torso again to now rest them on her hips. Hinata involuntarily began rolling her hips because her body knew how close _he_ was to her.

"What was that about someone seeing us?"

"You know, only gay men are teases." Hinata growled very uncharacteristically. She became a different person when drunk on arousal; she was demanding, assertive and loud. In response Sasuke dove two fingers deep within. Hinata gasped then spread her legs obediently. Sasuke sat back with his fingers shaped like a gun to enjoy the show. His pointer and middle finger played as the barrel, they dove in and out with increasing intensity and speed. His thumb played the trigger; hooked downward slightly his thumb tickled her clit which made Hinata moan louder this time.

"Sasuke, oh shi--" Hinata held it back. She found cursing during sex a common and vulgar habit; she thought it ruined the poetry.

Hinata's hips began to buck in desperation; Sasuke was holding back, he wasn't going fast enough, he wasn't going hard enough, she needed_ more_.

"Sasuke!" her voice was sharp but laden in desire.

"Yes, Hinata?" he was enjoying himself.

Hinata grabbed his hand and wistfully pulled away from him; two could play the teasing game. She took his shoulders and pushed him back against the foot of the bed. He watched her with amusement as she clambered on top of him then kissed him wildly. She battled his tongue with hers like a determined Roman. She had his arms pinned to each side beside his head but in the back of her mind she knew he could overpower her and move if he so chose. She suckled his bottom lip then bit down harder than was necessary. This time Sasuke moaned; a deep rumbling sound that stayed mostly in this throat. Hinata lay on top of him then slowly ran her body down the length of his, making sure he felt her groin all the way down followed closely by the pressure of her breasts. Sasuke's breath quickened and he sat up slightly to see what she could possibly do next. Hinata kept eye contact with him; her eyes were burning playfully and deeply. Sasuke's were round with excitement and urgency.

Then she licked him.

"Shit," Sasuke didn't think swearing was vulgar, he didn't think about it all; he just did it.

Her tongue became familiar with the length of his penis. She sucked the space between her thumb and pointer finger to make it wet then ran the lubricated hand flush against Sasuke's length. Applying the right amount of pressure Sasuke closed his eyes and hissed.

"Put your mouth back," he demanded.

Hinata smiled sweetly then daintily licked the tip; she ran her tongue over the top slowly then pulled back and grinned. Then she jumped back away from him and leant against the head post.

"Oh, fuck no." Sasuke's nostrils flared in annoyance, but his eyelids were half-mast in pleading desire. He got to his knees then grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Ok, Sasuke," Hinata giggled slightly and shivered under his touch. "Sorry, I was just playing."

Sasuke grunted a response and got her on all fours, Hinata turned her neck to see him positioning his hardened penis behind her.

"W-wait Sasuke, sorry I got carried away--"

But Sasuke didn't wait; he plunged into her without apology. He held her in place buy the hip with one hand and reached around to grope a breast with the other. Hinata cried out but answered the rhythm of his hips with her own. Their bodies moved together like an Olympic synchronized swim team, the choreography was slow then fast, Sasuke kissed her back tenderly and cupped a breast then pumped her with fervor. They both exploded almost in time, then Hinata turned around to straddle Sasuke's waist. His chest rose and fell quickly with fatigue, but he was still hard and certainly not done; the boy had stamina.

Hinata guided his stiff organ into her then began to bounce. Sasuke's eyes shut and his mouth set into a grimace.

"Shit, don't stop doing that." He ordered her. Hinata could only whimper a reply, and, as ordered; didn't stop. The sun was setting now; they'd spent nearly the whole day together. Hinata watched the suns departing rays send unpredictable cascades of light over Sasuke's body. His hands were outstretched holding her by the waist. His hair flopped messily behind on the pillow she hadn't noticed before. The light made his sun bathed hair look gray while the untouched hair looked the deepest of blues.

"Sasuke, you're so fucking beautiful." Hinata panted out the words then regretted swearing. She came quickly before him but didn't stop while her body shook violently with second and third simultaneous orgasms. When Sasuke finally released Hinata fell off of him and continued to shake blissfully.

After recovering Sasuke sat up and pulled her up towards the head of the bed. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the sheets up to her neck out of habit. Hinata inhaled the pleasant lavender scent Sasuke had his sheets washed in.

"Damn," he said. To Sasuke this was the equivalent of 'That was amazing, I love you so much, you're very dear to me.'

'Damn', however, was enough for Hinata. She wasn't the type of girl who wanted to talk about her feelings after sex, she didn't need to be coddled by him while he whispers pretentious 'thank-yous' and 'I love yous' out of proper context.

"Helloooo!" A familiar and loud voice called out from the front entrance breaking Hinata and Sasuke out of their reverie. Hinata bolted upright in bed and nearly screamed. Sasuke put a finger to his mouth then hopped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He barley had them past his knees when the bedroom door shot open. Hinata screamed and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stopped short and evaluated the scene before her. She appeared to be a mixture between shocked and livid. "Sasuke, what is this?"

"Get the fuck out." He said calmly "I'm getting dressed." Sakura's eyes widened then she nodded slowly and left, before she closed the door she turned and gave Hinata a private frightening look.

---

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Naruto thumped his friend on the back when Hinata finally exited the bedroom. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat on the floor around a box of pizza they brought with them.

"Cheese?" Naruto offered Hinata a floppy slice of pizza. Hinata nodded bashfully and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Maybe Sakura and I could borrow this place before you go furnishing it." Naruto beamed and winked at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and replied:

"It's not spontaneous if I know about it before hand."

"Not to mention I'd never allow either of you in my bed." Sasuke scoffed. Sakura looked strangely hurt by the remark; this made Hinata angry.

"You want spontaneous, huh?" Naruto rose an eyebrow then grabbed Sakura around the waist and kissed her deeply. Sakura pulled back and slapped Naruto hard against the face. Even Sasuke wore a shocked expression after this.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura bolted up and jabbed a finger in is direction. Indignant, Naruto stood as well and answered:

"Kissing my girlfriend? That's what I thought I was doing!"

"In front of other people?"

"Do you think Sasuke would a give a fuck if you and I saw him kissing Hinata? Do you think he'd care if we saw him screwing her either?"

Sasuke smirked, Hinata frowned but let it go; Naruto was angry and definitely didn't need her adding in her two cents.

"I'm not talking about what Sasuke and that sl—and Hinata do. This is about us!"

"What about us, Sakura? You don't talk to me anymore, I have to beg you to spend time with me, I can't even kiss you anymore without it becoming a freaking world war."

"Naruto, this is not the time or the place."

"When and where then, let me know." Naruto spun around on his heels and stomped out of the apartment. Instead of following, Sakura stood still and watched him go. Sakura dug around in her purse and took out a stick of grape gum then began chewing angrily.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura cut her an ugly look before softening and saying he needed some time to cool down.

"Sasuke, Naruto left me with no one to walk me home..." Sakura gave Sasuke a suggestive look that made Hinata want blood.

"You walked here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No, Naruto drove us, but now he's gone..." Sasuke groaned and got to his feet.

"I have to drop Hinata home now too, I guess you can come along."

"Good!" Sakura gave a little squeal and clapped her hands.

_Peasant_, Hinata said to herself.

In the parking lot Sakura sped up and took the passenger seat in the front then slammed the door in Hinata's face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Sitting?" Sakura giggled.

"I mean in Hinata's seat. Get back." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the backseat.

"But Sasuke, I've already got my seatbelt on."

"It's fine." Hinata said through gritted teeth, "I'll just sit back here."

"As you should." Sakura said.

* * *


	3. Brazen

Chapter Three: Brazen

* * *

Hinata sunk into the cafeteria table she usually met Sasuke at and sighed. It had been weeks since Sasuke ate lunch with her. Hinata was not usually a needy girlfriend; she didn't freak out if he didn't return her calls five minutes after she called him, she didn't whine over who would pay the dinner bill or why he didn't open doors for her.

In fact, Hinata thought herself to be a pretty damn good girlfriend. That was until Sasuke stopped showing up.

About halfway through their second year Sasuke started getting seriously involved in real estate; he began using his own funds to buy, refurbish and sell old buildings and he was making a lot of money doing it. Recently he'd been working on buying an old factory and completely revamping it into what he called 'the future'.

Hinata won't lie, it pissed her off that her boyfriend though she shouldn't know the details of his work; but, of course, she kept her unhappiness to herself.

"This seat taken?" A boy Hinata had met in her Human Rights class named Inuzuka Kiba plopped down into the seat in front of her.

"Ah, no." Hinata tried to smile pleasantly; the farther she drifted from her boyfriend the more she realized just how big a part of her life Sasuke had become. Sitting with other people, asking for help from someone else, chatting with girls other than Tenten; it was all new to her.

"Cool, so where's the boyfriend? You guys haven't broken up, have you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" Hinata answered too sharply, "He's just...busy."

"Right." The boy attacked his lunch and they sat in silence.

Hinata took out her cell phone and checked for messages: ONE UNREAD MSG.

Her heart skipped a little bit as she pressed the appropriate buttons to read the message:

_Srry Hina, can't make dinner RESP again. Strting a business is harder than it looks. Stll love you._

Hinata felt tiny self pitiful tears well up in her eyes; she hadn't kissed Sasuke in four weeks, she hadn't seen him at least a week, and sex? HAH, well they were having less sex than an old dried up couple; nothing at all like your average college sweethearts.

"You okay?" Kiba interjected.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" Hinata offered the poor boy a sincere smile. This brightened him up substantially.

_He's cute when he smiles_. Hinata noticed. This surprised her as it had been a long time since she noticed other boys. This Kiba fellow had short brown hair that he spiked into a careless mess. His eyes were thin and slanted that gave him a mysterious aggression Hinata found interesting. He had strangely rosy cheeks; like he'd just spent the last hour running around out in the cold. He had a tattoo on his neck of an unidentifiable symbol. But the most interesting thing about this leather clad humanist was his pointed canines.

Vampire? Hinata inwardly giggled.

"Are you doing anything after this?"

"I have one more class that ends at 4:15."

"Are you doing anything after that?"

Hinata looked down at her cell phone of 'depressing horrors' and shook her head.

"Awesome! Then I'll meet you at your dorm room at 5, I've got something to show you."

"Oh, ok..." Hinata didn't know how to react. Was this a date? Hadn't she mentioned before she hadn't broken up with Sasuke. He stood abruptly having finished his meal already and sauntered to the door.

"Wait! You don't know what building I'm in or my room number!" Hinata called after him.

"Yeah, I do." He was gone.

Hinata didn't know whether she should be flattered or freaked.

---

"Hinata-chan's going a hot day!" her American roommate Candice squealed.

"That's '**going on a hot date**'" Hinata corrected. The girls Japanese was good, just not perfect. "And no I'm not; I'm just meeting with a friend...who's a guy."

"Date, date, date, date!" Candice jumped on her bed. Hinata secretly thought the girl an alien from outer space as it was impossible for any human to always have too much energy.

Plucky, is what Tenten would say.

"Is he cute?" Candice continued to bounce destroying the bedsprings for whoever has the misfortune of getting their room next year.

"Well..." Hinata didn't know how to tackle the question. On one hand she did indeed think Kiba was cute, but did admitting that mean unfaithfulness to Sasuke? Were good girlfriends supposed to notice when they find another boy attractive? "Yes, he's cute."

More squeals.

"But we're just friends, I have Sasuke, remember?"

"Sasuke is, how do you say?...**deadbeat**?"(AN: When concerned with Candice, bold implies she's saying it in English)

"Sasuke is not a 'deadbeat'!" Hinata was indignant. "He's just very busy is all. He's starting his own company you know. And he has to rebuild and expand an entire building by the end of the year! I should be glad I can see him at all."

After having said it Hinata felt sad. Sasuke was busy, it wasn't like he was blowing her off to go drinking or to play World of Warcraft; he just had work to do.

"Maybe I should tell Kiba I can't come out after all," she thought aloud. "It wouldn't be right."

"Why not? Just friends after all." Candice's grin was wicked. Hinata gave the girl a look before there was a knock on the door.

Three firm raps; very different from Sasuke's one kick to the door.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled like a house wife upon opening the door. "Come on in, I'm almost ready."

"Sure." Kiba rubbed the back of his head then strolled in. "Looks like you live on a pretty rough floor."

"Pardon?" Hinata asked confused.

"Looks like someone's been kicking your door."

"Ah," Hinata lowered her gaze, "no one's done that for a while now."

"Good." Kiba beamed a 200 watt smile then took her hand. "C'mon, any more beautifying and I'll be too shy to walk beside you."

---

Kiba took Hinata off campus by bus to what looked like a bike trail.

"Sorry, but I don't have a bicycle." Hinata shrugged.

"We're not here to ride," Kiba held her hand again and smiled innocently "I have something I want to show you."

"If it's a stray, that's alright."

Kiba laughed, it was a robust, deep from your belly laugh. He threw back his head when he laughed and shook with joy. Hinata was slightly startled by the act; Sasuke laughter was a slight twitch of the mouth or a crafty smirk, she'd become so used to noticing the little mannerisms that made Sasuke who he was, that watching someone be so open was...well, unsettling.

"C'mon, I promise I'm not bringing you to any mangy abandoned raccoons."

Kiba and Hinata followed the trail half way until they came to the top of a steep climb.

"I haven't gotten this much exercise in ages," Hinata panted "Was this your polite way of taking me on a long trek to announce at the end I'm fat and need to work out?" she tried to laugh but it just came out as wheezing so she gave up.

Kiba turned to her earnestly "You don't need to work out, trust me, you're perfect." Kiba actually blushed and looked away. Hinata watched with her mouth open. Could Sasuke ever say something like that to her?

Wait, why was she comparing someone who was just a friend to her boyfriend? They were two completely separate matters.

"Sorry if this is...weird." Kiba was still red. "I don't really know how to act around girls."

_So cute_! Hinata allowed herself to gush inwardly. It wasn't a sin if no one else knew, right?

"N-no, Kiba-kun, sorry I was just j-joking."

Kiba started ahead off the path into the brush but Hinata stopped abruptly before straying from the path.

"It says don't leave the trail." She pointed to a sign up the road for reference.

"Rules were made to be broken by young adults yet to find their true standing in society." Kiba grinned at his own joke. "Do you trust me?"

Hm, let's see. About two hours before this you were just another kid in my Human Rights class, and now you're leading me into the forest where's it's just the two us yards away from anyone who could hear my screams...

"Yeah, sure."

Kiba lead Hinata into the 'wild'; over fallen branches, past unsuspecting squirrels through a clearing or two and finally to an area of really bright light.

"Kiba, it's--" Hinata's Converse got stuck under a freak tree branch and the ground came quickly towards her.

"Hinata!" Kiba's arm shot out and he caught her then spun her around and held her flush against his chest.

His incredibly toned chest, Hinata would like to add.

"K-Kiba-kun, thank you." Hinata breathed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Ok, this is what I wanted to show you." Kiba took Hinata's hands and pulled her through the trees into the light. When she stopped blinking Hinata saw the city. But it wasn't just the city, she could see the sun setting and lights begin to pop on everywhere, and if she strained her eyes enough she could see the coast.

"Kiba, it's beautiful." Hinata tried to catch her breath but found herself too awed to stop gaping.

"I know I come here a lot; it's my secret place." Kiba sat down on a large stump then patted the space beside him. Hinata settled in and gazed at the scene before her.

"It's like something out of a painting." She found herself smiling for no reason at all.

"Better, I think."

"Kiba-kun, why did you choose to bring me here? Out of all the people..."

"Because you looked like you could use the magic of this place," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head some more; a mannerism Hinata noticed seemed to mean he was about to say something he was unsure of or made him feel shy. "And I always said to myself I'd bring the first girl I..."

"Talked to?" Hinata helped.

"Fell in love with. I always thought I'd bring the first girl I fell truly in love with here; and that girl is you."

"B-but Kiba-Kun, I--"

Kiba put up a hand to stop her "I know, you've got the boyfriend. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. Or give you an ultimatum on a mountain top: love me or perish. I just...I just wanted you to know, I guess. So my intentions were clear."

"Ok." Hinata said shyly. She didn't know what else to say.

Kiba smiled pleased with himself then removed a box of cigarettes from his coat pocket and placed one between his lips. He stretched out the box towards Hinata and she shook her head. He shrugged and lit up; the smoke ran out from the space between his lips quickly into the air before them. Hinata never liked the smell of cigarettes, but she did find watching Kiba smoke kind of enjoyable.

His relaxed posture, the smell of Drakkar Noir, leather and cigarettes danced around him. She liked the way his cigarette balanced perfectly on his lip when he wasn't taking a drag. His soft, pink looking lips. And the way he seemed to just slow down time around him; like they had nowhere to be for days and they could sit on the stump forever just watching the world age without them: eternal.

Hinata chuckled to herself, or maybe she was getting in too deep with the fantasy novels lately.

Kiba turned and smiled at her "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shook her long dark locks and smiled under their veil.

Then Kiba did something unexpected, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckle. When he rose to face her again his eyes were searching and weary, afraid he might have gone too far.

Had he? Hinata couldn't decide, she liked it, she knew that. It's not a sin if no one else knows.

Hinata scooted closer to him on the stump and rested her head on his shoulder. He was brazen for 'just a friend' and she was brazen for a girl with a boyfriend.

And there was nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *


	4. Pneumonia natures birth control

Chapter Four: Pneumonia-- natures birth control

* * *

"You smell like smoke." Sasuke pulled out of Hinata's embrace and searched her face. "You've started smoking?"

"Eh, no a friend of mine..."

"Well it stinks, maybe you should stop seeing them."

"Sasuke that's not fair, it's their choice, and I'm not going to stop seeing them just because--"

"Hn, fine." Sasuke cut her off and lead her into the bedroom. "I need to unwind."

Hinata looked around the place; it was perfectly spotless, not a since speck of dust to be seen anywhere it had a real unlived in feel.

"When's the last time you were home, Sasuke?" Hinata sat on the edge of the bed then crawled up to the top and flipped on the T.V

"Not too long ago, actually. A couple days."

"A couple days! Then why haven't I seen you in months? Are you still even enrolled in classes?"

"Of course I am, I just had to speak to the Dean about a few things and she decided that if I was still acing all my tests-which I am-I was permitted to miss a few classes."

"A few!?"

"Yeah, a few."

"So, how's the business?"

"Great." Was all he had to say. Months since they'd last seen each other face to face alone and great was all he could divulge.

"Sasuke, please, stop keeping me out. I miss you so much; I haven't seen you in ages."

"It hasn't been that long." Sasuke undressed until he was down to his boxers then jumped into bed beside her, "I'm in need of a little TLC," Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear "I'm willing to give to get."

Hinata was not in the mood, having not seen Sasuke for so long only to jump into sex with him the moment he returned made her feel cheap; like she was hired to do this.

"Let's watch a movie, then." Hinata didn't turn to look at him. But Sasuke doesn't give up that easily. He pounced on her pinning her to the bed. Without her permission her heart skipped a little beat; his aggressiveness turned her on before, why should a few months apart change that?

"Sasuke..." Hinata tried to tell him she wasn't into it without actually having to reject him with her words, but if Sasuke understood he ignored her because in the next moment his tongue was down her throat. He straddled her hips and kissed her deeply and longingly; like he's meant to do this for a long, long time.

Hinata felt her previous inhibitions melt away; just because he was busy and couldn't tell her everything didn't mean their relationship had changed.

She kissed him back.

Their passionate battle of the tongues continued until Hinata pulled away for air and breathed in the scent of Sasuke's pillows. Gone was his familiar lavender scent it was now replaced with an annoying grape scent. Hinata moved away from him and sat back up.

"New detergent?" she asked.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes were still half closed but he was clearly annoyed.

"Your sheets, they smell different."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke sat up too now. "You're not going to have sex with me because my sheets don't smell like lavender? Fine, I'll just fire Yoko then."

"I wouldn't have had sex with you either way." Hinata frowned.

Sasuke's eyes flashed an angry hue then he got off the bed. "Fine, leave then."

"What?" Hinata gaped; she could not believe what she was hearing.

"I know you're not deaf, Hinata." Sasuke opened the bedroom door for her and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the front hall. "You can leave now."

"Y-you're kicking me out because I won't put out? I thought high school was over, Sasuke!"

"Oh high school is over alright! Well over! I'm not playing games with you, Hinata. I work long hours and still attend school. I come home dying to see my girlfriend and she won't have me because my sheets smell different!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air in animated disdain.

Hinata stood too now and faced his anger with her own. "Then look at me, Sasuke! I'm right fucking here! You've been gone so long I'm surprised you remember my name. Have you noticed I cut my hair? Did you know I decided to double major in Human Rights as well as Law? NO, you don't know those things because you're never here!"

"Hinata I'm human, and that means I'm an animal; I need more than just the visual!"

"Which means all you want from me is sex, right?"

"That's not what I said." His voice was dark and frightening. Hinata stormed past him and purposely pushed over an expensive vase on her way out. She slammed the door and raced down the stair because it was faster than waiting for the elevator.

"Hinata!" she heard Sasuke call out her name a flight of stairs above her but she didn't stop. She burst outside and spun around to see him standing behind her; shivering in the December air with nothing but boxers on.

"Go back inside, Sasuke." Hinata said more kindly then she'd meant to.

"Hinata I'm not done talking to you, get back inside so I can--"

"Screw me?" Hinata backed away from him; angry tears scratched their way to the surface then spilled over.

Stupid tears.

"No! Geez Hinata, would you listen for a second to what I have to say?" Hinata continued backing up until she realized she'd gone to close to the edge of the ravine behind Sasuke's condo. "Hinata!" Sasuke's hands stretched towards her but he was too far away, she fell backwards and crashed into the icy cold water. She spluttered and fought to keep herself afloat. The cold cut through her clothing in seconds then chilled her to the bone. The cold made it hard to breathe, she felt her lungs struggling against the pressure; a sharp intake of water didn't help either.

She gurgled a cry for help then felt Sasuke's warm hand around her own.

"Call an ambulance," she heard him bark at a passerby. "Call an ambulance!"

---

"Pneumonia." The nurse said looking at Hinata's clip board. Hinata struggled to sit up then began coughing and couldn't stop.

"Hey, easy does it." The nurse stepped forward and began patting Hinata's back. "You're going to have to take it easy, dear. Pneumonia is no joke." Hinata nodded then asked for a drink.

"Good timing, here's some water and your antibiotics."

Medicine tastes like shit, Hinata realized.

Hinata's father barged into the room and grabbed her arm which was connected to some weird machine that made beeping noises.

"Hyuuga Hinata you will come home to live at your proper residence the moment you're released."

"Aw, Dad--" Hinata broke off into a fit of coughs. "It's not school that made me sick, I just had an accident."

"Excuse me sir, visiting hours haven't officially..."

"Get out." Hinata's father instructed the nurse. To Hinata's dismay the woman scuttled out of the room.

"You had your 'accident' right on that good for nothing boyfriend of yours' door step!"

"Father it wasn't his fault, it was my own fault."

"Get better, my daughter." The man stood, looked both ways to be sure no one was watching them and kissed his daughter quickly on the forehead. He nodded his farewell then excited the empty hospital room.

---

Hinata dreamt of Kiba that night. She dreamt of the smell of his cigarettes, the smell of his leather jacket, the way his hair never seemed to be styled the same way twice, the way he always seemed to flip-the-bird at social reform. Kiba wasn't afraid to sit on the railing of a bridge, nor was he afraid to admit his feelings to a girl who he knew was out of his reach. Kiba's hands were warm and dry and safe...

"She's sleeping, let's go." An annoying voice cut through Hinata's adulterous thoughts.

"Wah?" she tried to ask who was there but all that came out of a storm of coughing.

"Ew, she's got, like, the plague."

Sakura.

"Shut-up, forehead! It's bad luck to talk ill of the dying."

Ino.

"I'm not dying." Hinata croaked. "Just a touch of pneumonia."

"Are you contagious?" Ino's blurry figure backed away from Hinata's bed and put a woolly sleeve to her nose. Hinata double blinked to bring the room back into focus.

"I'm not contagious." Ino sighed in relief; Sakura just stood there and stared.

"We brought this for you!" Ino stepped closer again and produced a tiny Get-Well teddy.

"Thank you." Hinata attempted a smile but it just felt feeble and limp. Ino beamed and nodded proudly, Sakura continued to sulk.

"So you're not dying right?" Sakura nodded in Hinata's direction then continued without waiting for confirmation "So we can go now, right?" this time she turned to Ino. Ino sighed and nodded. Sakura smiled triumphantly then produced a packet of gum and popped two thin sticks of purple Fits into her evil trap. "I'm on a new diet. Every time I feel hungry I just pop in some gum instead of actually eating. I'm totally down to a size zero again!"

"Looks like next time I'm here I'll be visiting _you_ then." Ino dragged Sakura out of the room.

Hinata's terrible hospital ordeal continued for the next two weeks. She drank antibiotics like it was no one's business, and slept like a hibernating bear; she found she couldn't commit any of the events to her memory.

Until the day the doctors finally said she was well enough to go back to the dorm room she belonged in and Sasuke finally came to visit.

"Do you still feel like you're dying?" he asked. This was his version of 'Are you ok? How are you feeling?'

"No, I feel fine." She said.

"Good." Sasuke said, he nestled his face in the crook of her neck and just sat like that for a few moments. Hinata couldn't help smiling; maybe this tragic event had made Sasuke finally realize how special the thing was that they had between them, maybe he would cherish it more and think less about mattress-mashing.

"How good do you feel?" he took her face into his hands.

"Perfect, right dandy." Hinata smiled openly at him then pressed her forehead against his.

"Great, then we can get back to where we left off."

"What?" Hinata was shocked, her heart stopped beating for a few moments in her chest, she tried to scramble away from him but her muscles were weak from inactivity.

"I know you need this as much as I do." He ran his hands over her thighs, under her hospital dress and hooked his pointer fingers under her panties.

"Please Sasuke, stop." She felt the tears again. She didn't want to do this with him, not right now, not _here_.

"I was thinking maybe all we needed to do was spice up our love life." He pulled her panties off and pushed her knees apart. Hinata began hyperventilating which Sasuke ignored or mistook for excitement.

He plunged inside of her and began moving quickly; he completely ignored her whimpering, her tears and her pleading for him to stop. He began pounding harder, like he was trying to drown out her cries with the sounds of their bodies and his own grunting.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? Stop, please!" Hinata's muscles began to warm up quickly. She pushed at him and tried to pull away. He held her fast and continued beating into her. Finally he climaxed and Hinata reached down to forcefully remove him.

"Hinata?" A soft familiar voice called from behind her. Kiba stood in the doorway with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He stared at the scene before him; Hinata struggling to sit up, Sasuke looming over her, dripping, with his pants around his ankles, Hinata's legs spread, tears streaming down her face, Sasuke panting.

"Sorry." He dropped the flowers in the bin beside the door and ran out of the door before Hinata could plead her case.

But what case was that? Since when did she have to justify her sexual relations to anyone else? Why did she feel guilty for Kiba seeing her like this, for being with Sasuke?

"Kiba!" she called after him, but she knew he was already long gone; Kiba had a long stride.

"Your friend?" Sasuke asked casually pulling up his pants. Hinata stood quickly, her panties on the floor at her feet and slapped Sasuke hard against the face. His head whipped to the side, a red hand print began to surface. His face was incredulous and angry.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Hinata couldn't speak, she wound back her arm again but this time he caught her and pulled her body up against his then locked her other arm around her back. Her head only came up to his shoulder so she could smell his collar; it smelt of grape, a sugary, sappy smell.

Where had she smelt this before?

Then suddenly the memory snapped back into her mind with ferocity. Sasuke's pillows smelt like this too, it's what started their fight in the first place. And now his collar smelt like it; like Sakura's god awful gum. Why was Sakura's mouth close to Sasuke's neck? Why was she on his pillows?

Hinata jumped away from Sasuke, a shaky finger pointing at him, she began to wretch.

"What? What the hell? Hinata?" Sasuke took a step towards her, his worry seemed forced; like he didn't really care but still knew he should ask.

"Get out!" she yelled, she ran to the other side of the bed and hugged herself, "Get out right now!"

"Hinata what is going on with you? You don't like the smell of these sheets either?" he smirked and started slowly towards her.

"Stop! Stop right there! Get out now, I don't want to see you, you cheater!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly; his eyes became dark and hateful. "What did you just call me?"

Hinata's thoughts ran wild; where was the stupid Nurse Assist button? Why wasn't anyone running to help her?

"I don't want to see you anymore." Hinata didn't know what she was saying or what to do. Part of her knew that a six year relationship shouldn't be ended this way. That she should talk about it with Sasuke, get the facts straight and work it out. But right then she didn't want to work it out; he'd raped her, he had sex with her while she was crying and begging him to stop, and he'd cheated on her; why else would he smell like Sakura's mouth.

"You're breaking up with me?" Hinata flinched. His anger was so potent she felt nauseated. "Fine, alright." Sasuke put up his hands in surrender. "I don't have time for this 'I want you today but not tomorrow' relationship anyway." Sasuke stormed out of the room, his hands coolly in his pockets; he didn't look back.

Hinata slipped back on her underwear and tried to suppress some deep sobs. She wanted to take a long hot shower, she wanted to pull her mother's quilt up to her nose and cry for an hour, but most of all she wanted to smell leather and cigarettes.

* * *


	5. Magical Tree Stumps

Chapter Five: Magical Tree Stumps

* * *

"Do you want some help packing up your things, Hyuuga-san?" the nurse eyed Hinata wearily; the girl looked disheveled, she was breathing heavily and she'd taken off the pulse monitor that had previously been on her finger so the nurse thought she flat-lined.

"A-Ah..." Hinata stood shakily and shuffled towards the small bag of clothes and toiletries Candice had brought her before.

"it's cold outside dear, why don't you wear the present your boyfriend bought for you?"

Sasuke bought her a gift? I tiny swell of guilt flowed through when she remembered their impromptu break up and her feelings of infidelity.

"Yes, you know you're a really luck girl," the nurse bent down to pick up a small bundle Hinata hadn't noticed was sitting in the room behind a large humming machine. "He came to see you every day, he even slept right there by your bed side some times. I saw him shaking with tobacco resistance but he never left your side--"

"What?" Hinata cut in. "Sasuke doesn't smoke. Why would he need to have tobacco?"

"Sasuke?" the nurse turned around holding a small black leather jacket "Wasn't his name Kyabi or something?"

Kiba.

Hinata started crying. She pressed the heels of her palms hard into her eyes to try and stop the onslaught of tears.

"There, there sweetheart, I'm sure he can't wait to see you. Why don't you take a shower here and change into that cute little outfit your English friend brought you then go meet him?"

"Candice brought me something?"

"Yup, a 'gift-o'" the nurse giggled. Candice thought adding an 'o' to any word she didn't know the Japanese for made it right. Hinata cracked a smile.

"Thank you," Hinata took the folded clothes then shut herself in the bathroom. The nurse knocked on the door and assured Hinata she wouldn't let the doctors admit anyone into the room until Hinata left.

Hot water and soap running across her skin felt amazing. For the past two weeks she was stuck with awkward sponge baths and wearing an access of deodorant. The outfit Candice brought her was outrageous.

Tight acid washed skinny jeans that barely made it higher than her hips and a low cut red baby doll top that was definitely made for someone with a smaller chest.

"Candice..." Hinata stared at herself wistfully in the mirror while she combed her wet hair through with her fingers. Hinata crept out of the bathroom, picked up Kiba's gift and took a deep breath. It smelt so reassuring and familiar. She pulling the jacket on and zipped it up to her neck; at least she could maintain some modesty.

As much modesty as leather would allow.

---

Hinata took a taxi to the biking trail outside of campus. After the many times she'd walked up that hill with Kiba the place almost felt as familiar as home.

"Kiba!" Hinata called out in vein. It was a hunch, a hope that Kiba would be sitting at the top of that hill waiting for her. Hinata started running up the hill, her ample chest nearly knocking her out with every step; her bra was still dirty from falling into the ravine and Candice hadn't brought her a clean one.

Hinata burst into the clearing and spun around in circles. "Kiba, Kiba please..." she sniffled, Kiba wasn't there. She sat down on the stop and buried her face in her hands. "Kiba." She whispered his name to herself as if saying it alone would make him manifest.

"Hinata?" Kiba stood behind her with a perplexed expression and a can of coffee in his hand.

"Kiba!" Hinata leapt off of the stump and then jumped into Kiba's arms. He stood stunned but then slowly wrapped his arms around her in response. His coffee fell to the ground when their embrace became tighter.

"Hinata," His whispered her name softly, like saying it was giving him some kind of release. "What's going on?"

Hinata didn't want to talk, she'd talked and talked to Kiba for months, now was the tame for action. Hinata unfurled herself from his arms then backed him unto the tree stump. Kiba sat with a thud then stared up at her in surprise. Hinata straddled him then tenderly took his face into her hands. She brushed some errant hair off of his cheeks then ran her fingers through the silky mop. Kiba closed his eyes and put his hands on her waist without question. Hinata leant down and kissed his neck; slowly, tentatively. She found herself holding back as feelings she'd been denying for a long time came rushing to the surface.

"Kiba." His name came out in a moan. Kiba didn't respond; he knew he didn't need to. Hinata knew about his feelings long ago. She kissed his jaw, then slowly licked the tip of his earlobe then ran her fingers through his hair again, slowly messaging his scalp while inhaled his scent deeply; like the smell of leather and cigarettes was her perfect pheromone. Finally she kissed him. She kissed Kiba gently at first, slowly tasting his lips, getting used to the texture. Then he grabbed the back of her head and mashed their mouths together. Hinata's heart leapt out of her throat. She kissed him as passionately as she could manage, she suckled his top then bottom lip trying to coax out a moan. She didn't receive one until she penetrated his mouth with her tongue. She caressed his tongue with hers tenderly, then hungrily like she hadn't eaten in ages and Kiba's mouth was the only sustenance she could find or wanted.

"Ah, Kiba..." She moaned again, his name tasted good in her mouth, and he tasted even better. She kissed him more deeply this time, and her hips began gyrating on his in a slow sensual rhythm.

"Hinata." His breathing was shallow and his hardness felt sharp against her. Kiba's hands strayed from her waist to rest on one of her breasts. "You're wearing it." She could feel him smile against the sensitive skin on her neck. He unzipped her jacket and whistled "No bra, I like that." His hands snaked under her top to gently message her breasts. She felt those sharp canines graze against her neck until he began sucking the skin.

The noise she made this time was less of a moan and more of a muffled scream.

"Jesus, Kiba—ah." She moved her hips even faster against him; cursing the clothing between them. She could feel herself becoming wet even through jeans and underwear. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw back her head. Kiba continued rubbing and messaging, suckling and kissing

When they both finally untangled themselves from each other Hinata's lips where swollen and raw, both of their faces were rosy. Hinata and Kiba sat on the large stump simply gazing at each other for some time, saying nothing and doing even less.

"So," Kiba cleared his throat. "Care to explain what just happened?"

Hinata turned a deeper shade of red and fiddled with her fingers. "Kiba-kun, I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh?" Kiba fished around in his pockets until he produced a box of Camel Lights then placed a cigarette between his lips, lit it and took a slow drag. "I had no idea."

"Until this morning, neither did I." Hinata looked down.

"Having sex with your boyfriend made you realize you're in love with me?"

"It's not like that," Hinata's eyes began to water. "I felt embarrassed, and ashamed, and reluctant, and disgusted. I didn't want you to see me with him; the whole time all I could think about was making him stop so I could see _you_. I think...I think I've felt this way about you for a long time."

"You didn't want to sleep with him?"

"No, we broke up because of it." Kiba was silent for some time. He simply stared ahead methodically pulling and blowing. The air around them dropped in temperature drastically; Hinata's teeth started chatting so she grit her teeth so Kiba couldn't hear it.

"So you're a free girl now, huh?" His smile was genuine and warm; Hinata stopped shivering.

"Yes, I want to belong to you, Kiba." Hinata felt months of pent up emotion broiling inside of her. The good-little-girlfriend within had died and was now replaced with a sexually charged mistress who wanted the boy sitting next to her very badly.

Kiba turned slowly towards her and blew softly on her face. Hinata closed her eyes and resisted the urge to jump back into his lap. His large, warm hands wrapped around hers and pulled her to her feet.

"Looks like you could use a coffee." Hinata watched the cigarette bob on his lips while he spoke.

"Yes, that'd be great." Hinata reached up and plucked the burning tobacco off his lips and placed it between her own. She took a tentative puff and come out spluttering. She blushed terribly embarrassed.

"You shouldn't smoke," he said leading her away from the magic stump. "That shit's bad for you."

Hinata defiantly put the cigarette back into her mouth and took another drag; less coughing this time. Kiba laughed his deep throated laugh then held her hand all the way down the mountain.

* * *

**A/N**: From now on I'm not going to warn you at the beginning of a chapter if there is going to a lemon. Just know that in chapters to come there WILL be lemons. When I read the comments about your confusion with the summery I cackled evilly; it will become clear to ye soon enough, my darling readers. Please let me know about grammatical errors or sentences that don't make sense; it will help me grow as a writer and it's very helpful.


	6. Belly Bubble

Chapter Six: Belly Bubble

* * *

Kiba pulled into the driveway of a small apartment duplex and ushered Hinata into his tiny bachelors pad. Thinking back, Hinata used to refer to Sasuke's living arrangement as a bachelor's pad, but in comparison to Kiba, Sasuke lived in a fully furnished mansion that could hold a family of at least five.

Hinata slipped out of her sneakers and rubbed her fingers together to get the blood flowing again. Kiba's 1000 square foot living space was relatively empty, but inviting at the same time. The entryway lead immediately into the living room where a kotatsu(AN: low heated table) sat in the center facing a small television, desk and laptop as well as a shelf on the back wall beside the window filled to the brim with books. To your left was the tiny single person kitchen where the cupboards held one bowl, one plate, two mugs and one glass.

"I don't usually have much company..." Kiba turned pink and rubbed the back of his head when he noticed Hinata staring.

"That's fine," Hinata turned around and smiled. "It's cute."

Kiba went into the kitchen and took down the two mugs, then began to prepare some coffee. Hinata decided to explore the rest of the apartment. Admittedly, she loved looking around other people's living spaces. She felt the way a person lived said a lot about them personally.

There were only two other rooms off of the living room; the bathroom and the bedroom. The bathroom was traditional Japanese style with a separate room for the toilet as well as laundry machine which were separated by a sliding frosted door that lead to the inviting looking bath.

"Ah, Kiba-kun?" Hinata called out. "Is it ok if I use your bath?"

"Yeah, sure." Kiba shouted back.

Hinata quickly stole one of Kiba's towels off the laundry machine and then sat on a stool in front of the shower. She found Kiba only owned manly smelling soaps and shampoos. Where was the Vanilla? Where was the Strawberry-Honey? Hinata was forced to scrub with Kiba's man-soaps then ran the bath and settled in for a soak.

"Ahhhh" she exhaled slowly then submerged herself completely. Stepping out Hinata wrapped herself in a fluffy black towel then realized she had no clean clothes to change into.

Then she got a devilish idea.

"Kiba-kuuuun." She said seductively. "I've nothing to wear." Hinata sauntered out of the bathroom into the living room. Kiba turned to stare as Hinata made her way slowly towards him; hips swaying from side to side, the towel _accidently_ slipping here or there to expose a lot of chest or too much thigh.

"H-H-Hinata?" Kiba's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He'd taken off his leather jacket and socks and was lounging under the heated table.

"What do you think I should do about that?" she ran a hand slowly down the length of her torso; pulling the towel so that it accentuated her good points. She thought that in this situation Sasuke would say something along the line of 'I think you should fuck me.' But then she instantly scolded herself for even thinking about that cheater.

"I think you should ditch the towel," Kiba's mouth slowly stretched into a crafty grin "Cotton was so last season."

"You think?" Hinata let the towel fall to her feet. Kiba stopped mid-stand and stared.

This is it. Hinata thought, he had a romanticized version of what she'd look like naked in his head from loving her from afar, now all his wet dreams would be ruined. Suddenly she regretted having done this at all. They'd just started seeing each other hours before, and although they've had feelings for each other for some time; imagination and desire is different from reality—

"You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Kiba breathed. Hinata couldn't help the smile from working the muscles on her face. Suddenly Kiba's t-shirt was shed and his arms were around Hinata's waist. He lifted her off the ground and ran towards the bedroom. He threw Hinata on the bed, slammed the door and jumped out of his pants.

"Rawr," Hinata purred playfully. Kiba smiled, removed his boxers then dove into bed after her. Kiba wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Hinata giggled and kissed his chest, Kiba leant back to allow her more space and enjoyed the feeling. Hinata's kisses finally reached his mouth; she kissed him deeply and passionately, unsure if the reservoir of emotion she felt towards him could ever dry. Kiba flipped Hinata over unto her back and hovered over her. She traced a finger down his happy trail as far as she could reach without lifting her head too much. Kiba moaned softly then shifted slightly. Hinata could tell he wanted her to reach all the way down between his legs but he didn't want to force her into it.

Hinata pushed him back gently into the sitting position then moved so she was kneeling in front of him. She smiled reassuringly then took his hardened cock into her hands. Kiba then bit his lip, BIT HIS LIP! Hinata squealed inwardly and discovered something that turned her on majorly; men who bite their lips during sex—who knew?

She greedily put him into her mouth then began sucking methodically. Occasionally she would look up, hold eye contact, and watch him nibble his lip in that way that made her dripping wet then continued faster. Each time she raised her head she'd go a little faster and Kiba's grunts would get deeper.

"Fuck, mnn, Hinata!" he grabbed the back of her head and forced her down deeper and harder unto him. She didn't protest until she could feel him tensing for a climax. Then she pulling back and licked the tip gently until he exploded. She lapped it up while he watched her breathing heavily. Hinata then leant back and spread her legs. She reached down between her legs and spread herself even further. Then, putting a finger to her mouth she asked "Are you going to make me beg?"

Kiba got the picture then quickly positioned himself in front of her. He first moved slowly, getting used to the feeling and finding a momentum they could both move to. Hinata moaned loudly and urged Kiba to go faster.

"You like that don't you, slut?"

Hinata stared at Kiba astonished. Not only did he nibble his lips passively when getting blown, but he likes to talk dirty during sex! This boy was a sexual _adventure_! She wondered what he'd do if she was on top or pretended to be ultra subservient.

"K-Kiba-sama?" she tried. Kiba's eyes flashed appreciatively "You've wanted this forever you little whore; now I'm going to let you have it."

Kiba's movements suddenly became very aggressive and very powerful. Hinata felt her eyes roll back in her head as she all but screamed the house down.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ah, ah, Kiba-sama!" Kiba pounded harder and harder until the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other was louder than Hinata's screams. Finally Kiba climaxed followed quickly by Hinata. Kiba slid to Hinata's side and draped a lazy arm over her stomach.

"Wow, Kiba." Hinata breathed, usually she didn't talk after sex, but she was unusually curious about Kiba's...ahem, preferences. "So you're passive when I've got your penis in my mouth, but the moment I'm in the missionary you become master of the boudoir."

"Heh," Kiba chuckled "Did it bother you?"

"No, actually I found out a lot about myself: I love it when you nibble your lips and I don't mind being passive."

"Nice," she could hear him getting tired and shutting down but she just couldn't stop the questions.

"So is there anything else you like?"

"Well, I do have a bit of a maid fetish." He admitted. This gave Hinata some very naughty ideas.

"You wouldn't happen to have one lying around, would you?" Hinata asked. The answer she received was silence; Kiba has already drifted off to sleep.

---

The next day after Kiba dropped Hinata off at her dorm room she got to the fifth floor to find Sasuke standing outside her door reading a book.

"Sasuke?" Hinata walked slowly towards him. Sasuke closed his book and turned his cold steely eyes towards her.

"Where have you been?" he asked surveying her disheveled state. In the end she had to wear her dirty clothes back to the dorm as everything Kiba had was too large and too obvious.

"I was out." Hinata said defiantly. She brushed past him and stuck the key in the door. Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I've been here since six this morning. Your bitch of a roommate made me stand out here while she swore at me in English!"

Inwardly Hinata laughed; good old Candice. "What is it you want, Sasuke?" Hinata tried to gain back control of her wrist.

"I want to talk to you."

"About?..."

"About why we broke up. Look, Hinata, I know I haven't been around much lately, I've been really busy. I'll wash my sheets in the old stuff you liked or whatever it is."

"It's not your sheets!" Hinata was losing her temper. She's just spent a beautiful night with her new boyfriend Kiba; she didn't need a ghost from her past haunting her right now.

"Then why did we break up?" Sasuke kept his voice low. The dumped boyfriend pleading for forgiveness didn't mesh well with his carefully orchestrated reputation.

"Because, Uchiha Sasuke, you are a cheater!" Hinata wrenched her arm away from him and crashed into her room door.

"Hinata-chan?" a small voice called out from the other side of the door.

"It's ok, Candi-chan." Hinata called back. Sasuke was still staring at Hinata in shock when she turned the key and opened the door to her room.

"Hinata!" Sasuke finally returned to earth. "I am _not _cheating on you. I swear on my life."

Hinata stopped and turned to look at Sasuke before Candice slammed the door in his face.

He looked dead serious.

* * *


	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter Seven: Truth be told

* * *

Sasuke's fingers drummed against the Plexiglas desktop his business partners were meeting around. W's assistant Kyojiji sat at the opposite end of the table playing messenger for the elusive W who Sasuke has never met or probably will ever meet. W specialized in robotics and bio-engineering, his business plot was a hefty one and an intriguing one as well; be the first company to introduce artificial intelligence to the masses. W put in about 25 percent of the funds required for such a job and owned 39 percent of the company. Sasuke was the main funder of the company putting in a heft seventy percent of all funds. And so far, that was 1.6 billion dollars US. The third person at the table was suspiciously personally selected by W as the public relations official for the company; in other words, this person had to face the entire earth and tell them everything was about to change.

This person was none other than Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was not a brilliant scientific mind, she wasn't worldly, and didn't speak any languages besides Japanese and very limited English. To the average person she wouldn't be your number one choice. However, W was the one with the idea, and although Sasuke owned sixty one percent of the company he wasn't the one with the robotic technology; if W walked because he didn't like PR, then all Sasuke had was a very expensive, very state of the art factory and logo.

"So when do we finally get to come out with this?" Sakura was picking at her cuticles leaving shit all over Sasuke's thousand dollar table. "The secret is _killing_ me."

"W says 'soon enough'" Kyojiji droned. Sasuke secretly thought Kyojiji was one of W's earlier prototypes.

"Tell W that Sakura said she can't wait to meet him in person." Sakura purred.

"W says 'the feeling is mutual.'"

"Tell him Sakura thinks the robots should be released by this summer at the very least; people are more likely to want one when it's warm out, they're more open to new ideas in the summer, especially if they think AI will do all of their yard work."

Sakura had charisma; she was relatively ballsy and liked talking to people; not to mention she would love to hold press conferences in front of a million flashing camera bulbs. Still Sasuke couldn't understand why out of all the interesting, charismatic and influential people in the world W would choose Sakura.

"W says he knows what he's doing, but thank you for the suggestion."

Sakura smiled contented with herself then continued dropping dead skin on Sasuke table.

"Would you quit that?" he asked irritated. Sakura looked up innocently then pointed to herself like there was someone _else_ in the room Sasuke could be talking to. Kyojiji never moved and didn't appear to breathe.

"Sasuke," Sakura got up from her seat and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders then ran them down his chest. "When are you going to invite me over again."

"That was a onetime deal." Sasuke hissed. With Hinata sniffing around calling him a cheater he couldn't very well have Sakura over to add oil to the fire. "Besides you have Naruto and I have Hinata."

"Heh," Sakura pulled a packet of gum out of her pocket and placed a purple strip in her mouth. "That's not what everyone else is saying." When Sasuke didn't respond Sakura decided to go on.

"Everyone is saying Hinata and some outcast are dating now."

"That's impossible." Sasuke said firmly "Hinata and I broke up two days ago."

"She was seen coming out of his apartment and holding his hand in the caf." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke inwardly seethed but couldn't allow Sakura to see how it got to him.

"Who told you this?"

"I have my connections." Sakura smirked then leaned forward so her cheek was pressed against his. "The way you were going at it last week I thought you'd be _begging _me to come back."

Sasuke stood abruptly took Sakura's face into his hands and kissed her roughly, and then he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it much harder than was necessary. Sakura whimpered and stepped away from him. Sasuke looked her up and down, grinned cruelly, and then stormed out of the boardroom.

Sakura was like a pointy uncomfortable pair of shoes you only ware when it is completely necessary. Hinata is his well worn comfortable sneakers he's dying to put back on.

Now somehow he had to convince her that nothing had happened between him and Sakura or whoever she suspected he was cheating with.

That one night stand with Sakura would never, _could_ never happen again.

---

Hinata sat opposite Kiba in his living room with piles of text books encompassing her like a child's pillow fort. Papers stacked high on the low Kotatsu nearly completely blocked their view of each other.

"Kiba, do you believe in euthanasia?" Hinata asked penciling in another answer on the sheet in front of her.

"Yea," Kiba took a loud swig of beer on the other side of the paper wall. "If they wanna die I say let 'em."

"That's what I thought, only in more academic terms." Hinata couldn't see Kiba's mouth but she knew he was smiling. "But Shibara-sensei said I needed to elaborate when I showed him my thesis. Simply wanting to isn't good enough he said. _Are_ there social implications?"

"Well," Kiba took another long swig. "I guess if the families object...or they owe a mafia boss money."

Hinata laughed and wrote down the family bit. Kiba warmed up some left over pizza slices in the microwave and destroyed Hinata's fort to sit next to her.

"Do you have any food other than pizza?"

"Other than pizza? What more could a guy want?"

"I don't know something from each of the four food groups?" Kiba was quiet for a moment actually needing to think about it.

"My mom keeps sending me rice. She thinks I cook for myself."

"Poor misled mom."

Kiba just chuckled.

"Maybe I'll cook some fried ri--" Hinata suddenly felt food moving the wrong way in her esophagus: it was moving _up_. Hinata bolted upright and dashed towards the toilet. She fell to her knees and emptied her cheese pizza and burnt toast into the toilet bowl.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Kiba's worried voice called from the living room; she could hear his heavy footsteps getting closer.

"Ah, I'm fine!" Hinata called out. She slammed the door right before he came in. No way was she going to let him see her with barf drooling down her chin. "Ju-just a second!" Hinata went into the shower side of the bathroom and washed her face then rinsed her mouth out with Kiba's Listerine.

When Hinata finally emerged Kiba was standing outside the door with a pleading expression on his face. He grabbed Hinata and held her in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." He whispered into her ear. "I've poisoned you with my rotten pizza."

"I-It's ok, Kiba-kun." Hinata stepped out of the hug still self conscious about standing so close to him just moments after she threw up. "I think I should go back to my room now, I have some...uh, Gravol or stomach medicine..." Hinata threw her books into her bag and grabbed all the papers she could hold.

"Wait, Hinata I have--"

"Bye, Kiba!" Hinata was already out the door. She hated to leave so abruptly especially since she loved spending lazy time with him like that; and now it was even more special because didn't have to hide her feelings anymore, she could kiss him when she wanted to. But that shy self conscious side of her didn't want people to see her dirty or disheveled, or smell her after working out, or be near her when she's even remotely sick would always be with her.

When Hinata got back to her dorm room Candice was out with one of her many boy-toys. The girl was a foreigner, therefore exotic, therefore highly sought after. For some reason boys on her campus loved it when she spoke inadequate Japanese and said naughty things to them in English.

However, what they didn't know was that the girl was a mess! Inside the bathroom while Hinata was searching for some Pepto Bismol she surveyed an explosion of wet towels, foundation powder blew over the sink like tinted fairy dust, fake eyelashes in the soap dish, and a new box of tampons spilled over onto the floor pointing like a divine arrow to the toilet.

"Am I to believe I'm her personal maid, I mean I'm not going to clean--" Hinata stopped short staring at the tampons. It was a new box, it was _her_ new box. A box she'd bought specifically for herself for this month because she was out. But Hinata was tidy on an OCD level. If she'd used the tampons before Candice who always started later than her then they'd be neatly tucked away under the sink...

_Oh my God._

Hinata started panicking; her cycle was as neurotic as she was; she almost had it down to the very hour. She ran out into the bedroom and consulted the calendar. Being in the hospital had thrown a wrench into her natural calendar; she'd completely forgotten what day of the week it was.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..." Hinata ran around in panicked circles running her hands obsessively through her hair. Immediately she broke out in a cold sweat. She couldn't possibly be..._pregnant_, could she?

When they first began dating Sasuke always wore a condom, but as it progressed Hinata finally decided to start birth control pills because Sasuke liked the 'spontaneity' and condoms ruined it for him. Hinata had been religiously taking those damn pills for four years! How could this have happened _now_?

_Because she hadn't been taking them for the month she spent in the hospital!_

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Hinata screeched. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and started punching it, hot tears streamed down her face; frustrated, annoyed tears. It was such an inopportune time to get pregnant; right before her final year, when she had a summer internship lined up and a kick-ass essay she wanted to hand in to her HR sensei in a month that would make him suggest her as an assistant to the Human Rights executive board of some prestigious company.

Suddenly she didn't know what to do. She realized she needed to see a gynaecologist to confirm her suspicions. But she felt the answer was already clear; she was definitely pregnant. Either that or dying, but they both seemed equally horrible so Hinata wasn't feeling optimistic.

Now she had to decide who to call:

Sasuke? It was probably his child since he'd been her boyfriend for six and a half years and he was the first one to have sex with her after not being on the pill. She knew Sasuke better than anyone else, she trusted him and there was no doubt he was financially stable enough to care for a child.

But Kiba was her boyfriend now; and she loved him. There was no way she could just blow him off after everything they'd gone through. After confessing on the magic stump, the wild sex in his apartment and all the pent up feelings they held back for so long finally getting to shine in the sun. Plus Kiba was more affectionate and tender than Sasuke, more like the father type.

Oh God, what can I do? Hinata collapsed on her bed and allowed herself a quick pity cry. She usually found self pity tasteless and lame, but right then she felt it was completely warranted.

Hinata reached for her cell phone and decided to call Kiba; as her boyfriend, she felt she owed him at least that much.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata's cell was shaking in her clammy hand.

"Hinata!" Kiba sounded so pleased to hear from her she started blubbering. "I'm so glad you're ok, I'm so sorry about the shitty pizza. Next time you're over I'll have some real food I promise."

"Kiba-kun," Hinata's voice was thick with tears.

"Hinata, are you alright? Should I come over? Do you need me to bring--"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted.

From the other side all she heard was silence.

"Kiba? Kiba!" the line went dead.

* * *


	8. Great Sin

Chapter Eight: Great Sin

* * *

Hinata sat on the edge of her tiny dorm room bed and nibbled her lips. It was a terrible child hood habit that usually left her lips unattractive and raw. Sasuke made her stop a long time ago telling her it was unpleasant to kiss and unsightly; he was right of course, but somehow the habit always seem to creep back in when she's ultra stressed.

"I'm baaack!" Candice stumbled into the room followed by an indie looking boy with dark spiky hair and oversized black rimmed glasses.

"Hina-chan, how are you?"

Hinata looked up slowly, her eyes swollen, her lips raw, her clothes disheveled and her hair matted.

"Hinata?" Candice's eyes grew wide. "Ok, you have to go now. Girl time." She shrugged then ushered the boy out of the room. He simply strolled out without protest; clearly the charity case roommate isn't an artistic endeavor he cared for.

"Oh Candice, something terrible has happened." Hinata's voice came out thick from hours of crying.

"What's happened hun?" Candice sat beside Hinata and began petting her hair soothingly.

"I think I'm pregnant." Hinata whispered. Candice's hands involuntarily went to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Hinata!" she stood quickly. "I thought you said you were on the pill! How could Sasuke have gotten you knocked up? Damn, even that boys sperm is annoying and persistent..."

"I stopped taking the pill while I was in the hospital for pneumonia. And, I-I'm not sure if its Sasuke's..."

"Holy shit, Kiba!?" Candice's eyes were burning with excitement. Hinata could only imagine how Tenten would react to such gossip.

"It could be, but you're right, it's most likely Sasuke's."

"Holy fucking mother of Alabama!" Candice started pacing the room. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Two months at the most? I know my cycle really well..."

"Have you told Sasuke?"

"Not yet, I called Kiba first and he hung up on me."

"That fucker!" Candice hugged Hinata when the tears started again. Their touching moment was interrupted by several violent raps on the dorm door. "What could he have left here?" Candice surveyed the room for a second before throwing open the door.

On the other side a bashful looking Kiba stood in a distressed pair of jeans, a rumpled wife beater and plaid cardigan.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Candice narrowed her eyes at Kiba accusingly and began to shut the door in his face.

"Hinata—"

"Hold it right there bub! You're not going to see my girl until you explain your intentions." Hinata's heart filled with pride for having such an amazing roommate and friend. However, her heart was still yearning for Kiba; she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and be assured everything would be alright.

"I need to talk to Hinata!" Kiba's voice cracked. Hinata immediately got to her feet and ran to the door.

"That's not--"

"Kiba?" Hinata poked her head around the door and Kiba's slumped over, sad looking form.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry I panicked and accidentally hung up, I didn't know what to do I ran to my doctor; I got you an appointment, I thought you were on the pill, I'm sorry, I did something wrong I know, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? I'm sorry, come with me, I'll take care of you, I'll take care of everything, I--" Hinata leapt into Kiba's arms and kissed him firmly on the lips. He held her tightly and took deep comforting breaths in the crook of her neck.

"I'll go with you." Hinata whispered. Candice gave Hinata a reluctant look than retreated into the room to give them both some privacy.

"I have my bike out front."

"Let's go." Hinata took Kiba's hand and for the first time in hours _exhaled_.

---

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga." The doctor walked into the sterile room with a clipboard in hand and a jolly face. He was overweight and plump. His face was red with the exertion it takes to walk from one end of the hall to the other; he had graying hair and a beacon of a bald spot. He sat on the tiny swiveling stool in front of Hinata's stirrups then regarded Kiba for the first time. "Oh, and you are?"

"Kiba, I'm her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" The doctor looked over the sheet again, clucked his tongue then placed it on the counter next to the sink. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in the stirrups. An unpleasant breeze trailed under the practically transparent hospital robe she was wearing unto her bare skin.

"Have you both been tested for all the good stuff? Herpes, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea?"

"Yes." Kiba answered seriously.

"Hn." Hinata grunted uncomfortably. The doctor lifted the sheer fabric of her hospital robe and peered at the space between her legs. Hinata was inwardly screaming. She wanted Kiba to somehow pull a sword out from behind his back and lob the head right off of this motherfucker who was about to defile her as part of his job description.

"How old are you kiddies?"

Hinata growled, Kiba answered curtly.

"And the concern is you've got little miss knocked up, huh?"

"I'll ask you not to refer to my girlfriend as 'little miss'." Kiba's sharp canines shone when he addressed the ObGyn

"Of course, my apologies."

Lying bastard, he's not sorry, Hinata thought.

"You ki—I mean young adults are too young to be starting a family, I say. You're about the age of my daughter!" He pressed Hinata's legs apart with the palm of his gloved hands then poked around some more. Then from between her legs he peered up and smiled, "You look just like her."

Hinata's grip on Kiba's hand tightened and they shared a queasy look. Which part of her looked just like his daughter, precisely?

"I'll be right back with the results."

Once the door closed firmly behind the heathen of a man Kiba cam around and took both of Hinata's hands in his.

"No matter what the outcome I'll stand by you, I'll never leave you like this."

Hinata smiled sadly. "What if I _am _pregnant?"

"I'm not running from my problems or my—I mean our mistakes, we do it together."

"Do you...want it, Kiba?"

"I..." Kiba was silent for a few moments in deep thought. "I think the final decision falls on you."

Hinata closed her eyes and rested her head back on the chair. She decided to make a mental list to logically come to a decision.

The Dilemma:

Keep the baby—that means Hinata will eventually have to drop and miss at least one semester of her final year of University. This would be an enormous pain in the ass as she really can't afford to defer government funding, or put off the opportunity to do an internship that could change her life. Hinata valued her time and she really can't see herself living off campus breastfeeding a child while the rest of her friends get an education and expand their horizons. Not to mention the fact her father will KILL her. Not even figuratively; he will either disown her and never look back or have her become a victim in an 'accident'. It's happened before. On the bright side however, babies are cute! They're loveable and dependant on you, they giggle and sleep a lot. Hinata could raise the perfect lady or gentlemen.

Put the baby up for adoption—A nice idea. Hinata could give birth to the child and then hope he or she found their way into a loving home. Of course this often backfires where the child is stuck in an endless and vicious cycle of foster homes and rebellion. Hinata also didn't mind admitting that if she did put the child up for adoption she wouldn't want them finding her in the future; they might not be satisfied with her reasons for putting them up in the first place and resent her, she couldn't have that. But, if she did choose to the keep the child, hiding it would be a lot easier if Hinata didn't actually have to raise it.

Abortion—this was the kind of decision Hinata had to make quickly. Hinata was pro-choice believing that her place was not the inside of another woman's uterus or vag. However, Hinata did always find late term abortions in bad taste; how long do you think you have to make up your mind? Stop waiting! Hinata saw this as a last resort; abortion isn't birth control. If she got an abortion no one would ever know about this pregnancy (specifically her father) and she could continue her education and life as normal.

"Kiba what if we--"

"Alright kiddies, the report is in!" The doctor walked to the center of the room, consulted his clipboard one last time then gave the results.

Hinata squeezed Kiba's left hand painfully, tears streamed down her face. Kiba breathed in sharply then tenderly brushed Hinata's hair with his free hand.


	9. Competition

Chapter Nine: Competition

* * *

Sasuke paced the polished bamboo wood floors in his expansive dining room angrily.

"Where did you say you heard this?"

"The girl who lives next door to her heard a commotion. Apparently they went to the doctors together..."

"That could mean anything," Sasuke shot Sakura a spiteful glare. "How can trust a damn thing you tell me?"

"Sasuke, why wouldn't you trust me?" Sakura's eyes widening with alarm.

"You're dating my best friend and secretly fucking me."

"Some best friend you are." Sakura meant it as a joke and giggled slightly; Sasuke whirled around and clutched an antique dining chair to keep himself from punching her in the throat.

"Look Sakura, what we've done...we can't do it anymore. I won't see you any longer."

"Oh that's not true," Sakura rose from her seat and stood next to Sasuke then put a pale hand over his. "You'll want me back here. When that big-boobed bitch stops doing it the way _I_ know you want it again—you'll come running right back into my arms."

Sasuke didn't like Sakura's assuming tone.

"Sakura you're nothing more than a one night stand. Don't flatter yourself."

"Sasuke, baby." Sakura nudged Sasuke's leg with her own, Sasuke turned to glare at her but Sakura just smiled coyly. "It's been way more than just one time."

Sakura placed her hands on his chest then ran them slowly downward until she came to the hem of his designer suit pants. Sakura cupped her right hand around Sasuke's bulge tenderly then rubbed. Sasuke stiffened then moved an inch to pull away but felt that his body didn't want him to. Sakura's rubbing became more firm then she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"One night stand?" she taunted him. Sakura stroked his length; Sasuke closed his eyes and fought back any signs of enjoyment. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to growl something rude at her, instead he felt something more feral sounding escape his lips. "That's my boy."

Sakura got down on her knees then put her lips to the tip of his cock. She toyed with him for a few moments, making him need her to continue, daring him to resist her. Finally Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and jammed her mouth down as far as he could fit without chocking her to death. Sasuke began pounding into her mouth without apology. Sakura clutched Sasuke's hips to keep her balance and fought for breath. Sakura felt his explosion coming before he actually came. He buried his fingers in her hair and shut his eyes momentarily. Sakura pulled back for air and got a tablespoon of semen square between the eyes.

"Jesus, Sasuke." Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand, then her hand on her expensive Chanel skirt. Sasuke pulled her unto her feet then pressed her aggressively against the dining room table. He pushed up her skirt and then pushed aside her panties before she could protest. His length was inside her before Sakura could stop him even if she wanted to—which she didn't.

"Uh, yeah, that's right Sasuke—fuck me."

He did.

---

As the door closed behind the doctor Hinata and Kiba turned to each other slowly. Tears ran slowly down Hinata's face, her hand in Kiba's was cutting off his circulation but he didn't feel it. Kiba grabbed Hinata by the shoulder then pulled her into a suffocating embrace. Hinata exhaled sharply then laughed.

"I-I'm not pregnant!" her laugh became hysterical when Kiba's gravelly chuckle joined the chorus.

"Hinata, don't get me wrong, if I were ever to raise a child with someone I'd want it to be you, but; I'm VERY glad you're not pregnant."

"Me too!" Hinata leapt out of the reclined examination chair into Kiba's arms. She buried her face in his shoulder then kissed every pore on his face. "Kiba I'm so glad, my heart is bursting."

"Let's get out of here."

Back at Kiba's place Hinata and her lover lay side by side on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Hand in hand they lay without saying any words because there was no need. Hinata knew that Kiba would have stayed with her; he would never have pressured her into anything she didn't want to. He was caring and deep, understand and exciting.

Hinata was hooked.

Hinata turned to face Kiba and kissed him on the tip of his nose then beamed. Kiba grinned then took her face into his hands. He kissed her so tenderly and softly Hinata felt her insides truly begin to melt; like cheese in a fondue pot slowly oozing and melting under the slow simmering heat.

She became putty in his hands.

---

The next morning Hinata snuck out of the house with the intention of surprising Kiba with something marvelous for when he woke up. The time was nine in the morning; Hinata knew that Kiba wouldn't rise from his deep slumber until at least noon.

She first hit the grocery store and bought some actual meat, rice and vegetables with the intent of cooking Kiba his first nutritious meal in months. But simply cooking for him wasn't enough; Hinata had to do more than that for her prince.

She hoped off the bus station in a shady part of town. Even in the bright morning sun she couldn't help looking over her shoulder once or twice and walking in a brisk clip. The store was called 'Everything You _Cum_ For' so needless to say Hinata was blushing the moment her hand had a hold of the doorknob.

The bell chimed as she walked in and a thin woman wearing a pleather full body suit, that had a heart shaped cut out for the cleavage, and an 'insert here' sign on the crotch, shot up from her sitting position behind the counter to Hinata's side.

"Oh honey, welcome!" her squashed chest pressed against the red pleather and squeaked with every step. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh-Uh, I'm looking for..ah, um..." Hinata started sweating. Suddenly a really playful idea felt daunting and the whole situation felt entirely too frightening.

"Sex toys, hun? Something for you? Something for him? Something for her?"

"N-no, not sex t-t-toys, ah..."

"Oh, some porn? We have this great new gay series. Now I know you're not a man, but really it can get a woman off too, I know because--"

"I'm looking for a maid costume."

"Oh darling why didn't you just say so!" The woman hooked her arm around Hinata's and pulled her towards the back of the store where racks were hanging with sparkly, shiny, tight looking clothes hung.

"Now, how naughty of a maid are we going here? We have kind of innocent where the skirt falls to the knees. We have dirty where it falls mid-thigh and comes with an adorable hat, and we have a slutty let-me-fuck-you-now getup where the skirt barley covers your underwear, matched with a bustier and stockings."

"The last one, I think." Hinata blushed a furious shade of red then accepted the hanger from the sales associate.

"We have a fitting room, if you'd like to try it on."

"Ok." Hinata hid her face behind her hair which didn't work as well after her hair cut. Once inside the small changing room Hinata pulled the curtain tightly behind her and disrobed. The outfit really fit its description. However- and Hinata would never admit this out loud- it made her feel good. It made her feel—_sexy_. She turned around and around, admiring herself in the mirror from every angle. The way the skirt was so short you could see the beginning of a round bottom, the way the bustier pushed her breasts together in a highly flattering way. She loved the allure of the stockings, the tightly pulled apron around her bitsy waist.

"Can I see it?" the pleather vixen interrupted Hinata's vanity.

"Uh, s-sure, I guess I could--"

The woman pulled back the curtain swiftly and whistled.

"You are to die for."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled despite herself.

"Who is this for?"

"My boyfriend. He told me once he had a fetish."

"Would your boyfriend be interested in a threesome?"

"What?!" Hinata choked on her own tongue. The bell for the store chimed but the vixen ignored the new customer, intent on Hinata.

"You know, I'd do anything you guys were into; for a small fee. I'd even give you a discount, if you wore that outfit."

"Oh, I don't really think we're into th--"

"It'll be so fun, I can't wait to get between those legs," the woman pressed her body against Hinata's and began doing the strangest thing: she started grinding her hips and pressing her suffocated chest against Hinata's. Even stranger was Hinata's automatic impulse to push back, and the blush that crawled up her neck, and ears, unto her cheeks.

"I...." Hinata couldn't get her thoughts together. She realized the person who walked in a moment ago was watching them. The groceries sitting in the dressing room needed to be put in the fridge. It was eleven and she needed to get home now to surprise Kiba. This woman's breasts were firm. The back of her neck was warm; like she's started to sweat. She was wearing a thong and the woman's hands were now cupped around her exposed ass cheeks. Hinata liked it. "I...."

"Here, take my number and call me some time." Much to Hinata's dismay the grinding stopped; the woman pulled a card out of her cleavage and pressed into the palm of Hinata's hand. "Call me."

Hinata squeaked, spun around and dressed briskly. At the cash register Hinata found herself looking around for the person who was watching them before but saw no one. _They must have left already; probably some pervy kid._

"Be sure to call." The woman said in a sultry voice.

Hinata ran to the bus.

---

A mere ten feet away a young blonde gazed at the picture on her iphone.

"Wait until Sakura see's this."

* * *


	10. Dirty Deeds

Chapter Ten: Dirty Deeds

* * *

Hinata slipped into Kiba's apartment and immediately fired up the stove. She decided chicken-rice would have to do for now, especially since she didn't expect—or want—Kiba to spend a lot of time eating. Unless he was eating her, of course.

Admittedly Hinata was still slightly riled up with what happened at the adult shop, but decided to suppress those odd, unwelcome feelings and just focus on her boyfriend.

After getting the food going Hinata ran into the bathroom to freshen up, rip the tags off her new outfit and get into it. It looked just as good at home as it did in the store; no trick mirrors here!

Hinata returned to the kitchen not a moment before she heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Hinata? Are you cooking something, or is my apartment burning in a sweet-smelling fire?"

"In here!" Hinata called. Her heart was racing with anticipation, a warm feeling was pooling between her legs with a different kind of anticipation.

"Hinata?....Hinata!" Hinata turned slowly, with her cooking chopsticks in her hand.

"Yes...master?"

"Holy fuck." Kiba walked slowly towards her. His eyes raced over every facet of her body, drinking it in quickly then going over again slowly like a studious student.

Hinata smiled the sexiest little grin she could manage then scooped the rice/veg/chicken concoction into a bowl. "Hungry?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes." Kiba's voice was gravelly and thick; he wanted her. Hinata almost screamed in delight.

"How hungry?" she turned slowly. Kiba was standing right before her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the desire in his eyes.

He would ravish her.

"I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you...bitch."

"Ohh," Hinata couldn't help herself. She stepped away from the stove and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. She kissed him deeply as he led her into the tv room. Kiba's hands were everywhere at once; feeling her breasts, her bottom, her thighs, her stomach, her back, all in fluid tantalizing motions.

"All I wanted was a maid; why are you trying to seduce me?" he pushed her unto the kotatsu and spread her legs aggressively apart. "Well now you're going to get it."

"Ah, master!" Kiba pushed his thumb hard against Hinata's clit right through her panties. He rubbed her until she was soaking wet then turned her over and spanked her playfully.

"Too much?" he whispered into her ear.

"No." She assured him.

"Good." He positioned himself behind her then rammed his cock into her pussy. He pounded her hard until she screamed a climax.

"Ah, Kiba!"

"Suck it," he demanded of her. He grabbed her head and pushed it down unto his stiffened rod. Hinata obliged, enjoying their little role play. "Mm, fuck." He groaned. He pushed her head down hard unto him until he came hard into her mouth. "Lap dance." He ordered her.

Hinata had never given anyone a lap dance before. Sasuke had never asked and the thought had never occurred to her. She didn't know where to start but Kiba was adamant and turning her on like nothing before.

"Yes, er, master."

Kiba sat on the edge of the table and spread his legs giving Hinata a bountiful view of his nether regions.

She was still in her full outfit. Her panties long abandoned but her stockings and dress still intact. Hinata started by rubbing her breasts while rolling her hips. She turned around and stuck out her ass so he could see under it. When she turned back around she'd pulled her breasts out of the dress so they were exposed as well. Hinata sauntered closer to him then took one of his hands and placed them on a breast. Then she rolled her hips over his crotch so he could feel how close to him she was without actually touching him.

"Yeah, you slut, just like that." Hinata lowered her body so their groins connected. She rubbed her body against his and moaned. The feeling vaguely reminded her of the girl from the adult shop which strangely turned her on even more.

"Ah..." she reached down and stroked him. He became hard again and put his hands on her hips and positioned himself right below her pussy.

"Get on, and bounce like I know you want to." Hinata sat with his cock inside of her. She began rolling her hips and bouncing slowly. He moved with her and grunted with every pound. He bit his lips in concentration which made Hinata's body react favourably.

"F-fuck master, harder." Kiba nailed her like only a seasoned construction worker could.

"Like that? Is that what you wanted, Uh?"

Hinata screamed her climax, Kiba moaned his loudly. They both collapsed unto the carpet afterward, panting, enjoying the freshly-fucked feeling.

---

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Sakura stared at Ino's phone for ten more seconds before passing it back. "There's _no way_ that pure little Hyuuga Hinata was at an adult shop humping a whore!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Ino laughed, pleased with herself.

"A maid outfit?"

"Yup."

"What the fuck? When I stole Sasuke from her she was supposed to be distraught, begging to have him back. And he was supposed to reject her. The dumb bitch can't even lose right!"

"Well you've got Sasuke now, so who cares."

"I care," Sakura seethed. "I was all about the chase and Hinata's ultimate demise. Now all I've got is a boring job and a gorgeous boyfriend."

"A job that pays amazing and a sex god. Wait, what's the problem here?" Ino gave Sakura a look.

"Hinata isn't paying the price!"

"Show Sasuke the picture, then."

"I can't do that! He misses her already! If he thinks she's become all kinky and sexual he'll want her even more. No, I have to make him think she's a nun whereas I'm the mistress of his bedroom."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ruin Hyuuga Hinata."

---

"So, Kiba," Hinata took another delicious scoop of her rice dish and waited for Kiba to turn away from the TV.

"Yea?" he was watching some sports game Hinata couldn't care less about.

"What do you think of...threesomes."

She had his attention now.

"You want a threesome?"

" I asked you what you thought of them."

"They're the stuff of fantasy and dreams. How many guys actually get to have threesomes?"

"So you like them?"

"Hell yeah I do...are you...considering...?"

"Well, when I bought that little outfit this morning I met a girl and she offered."

"She _offered_?"

"Yes."

"Was she hot?"

Hinata cast Kiba a look.

"What!?" He laughed. "I had to ask!"

"Well, I think she's what a male would perceive as a pleasant woman-mate that—ok she's incredibly sexy." Hinata blushed.

"What's her name?"

"She gave me her card." Hinata handed Kiba the tiny laminated card out of her purse.

"Tayuya, huh? No last name?"

"I guess, it's not necessary for what she...ah, does...."

"Right, yeah, of course." Suddenly both Hinata and Kiba were blushing. Finally after some time Kiba said:

"Well I'm down if you're down."

"I'm, eh, down." Hinata pressed her pointers together.

"Hot." Kiba grinned a toothy grin then put a cigarette between his teeth.

---

Later, once Kiba had gone to work Hinata decided to call the number Tayuya had given her. The line rang twice then Hinata chickened out and hung up.

_Maybe I should do this when Kiba is here. You know, for moral support._

Then she realized she was thinking about needing moral support to make a phone call. This time when the phone rang Hinata waited until she heard a voice answer on the other end.

"H-hi, is this Tayuya?"

"That's me, who is this?"

"Ah, you don't know my name, I'm the girl from the adult shop with the--"

"Maid girl?!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be me."

"Oh my god! Yes! You calling me means we have a deal then, right? Oh good, I can't wait to lick that pussy until you beg me to stop."

"I beg your pardon?" Hinata squeaked. Her heart leapt in her chest and a warm throbbing began between her legs.

"You heard me, I'm going to make you scream my name, I'm going to rub your breasts against mine until we're one person. I'm going to grind my wet pussy into yours until we can't see where you stop and I begin."

Hinata felt herself becoming wet.

"G-go on."

There was a pause on the other end and then the sound of a closing door. "Now I'm alone so I can say it all. I want to kiss you passionately, I want to taste you; tongue and lick you from your head to your toes. I want to lay in bed with you naked and just touch your whole body. I want cum on you, and finger you, and suck your clit."

Hinata was breathing heavy now. She looked down and saw that her hand had made it under her panties and she was slowly stroking her clitoris.

"Come over." Hinata's voice came out thick, she didn't know what she was saying or why. All she knew was that her body wanted pleather girl—badly.

"I was hoping you would say that. Where do you live?"

* * *


	11. The Inside of a Woman

Chapter Eleven: The inside of a woman

* * *

Haruno Sakura snapped her grape flavoured gum then entered an adult shop at the end of a shady street and then charged right up to the desk.

"Hello, sir, I'm looking for this woman." Sakura held up Ino's Iphone and pointed to the redhead grinding on her archenemy.

"She's not in today, baby." The 'man' cooed. He was wearing short shorts so tight and low he appeared pant-less at the right angle. For a shirt he wore a sequenced bra and an obnoxious amount of makeup.

"I _really_ need her services," Sakura leaned on the desk and tried to make her eyes look desire filled.

"Oh baby, she has tapes if you need something quick and not so personal."

Sakura tried to hide her disgust by coughing instead of gagging.

"Ah, no, do you know of her home address?"

"Here's her card."

Useless. All it had on it was a phone number and a first name.

"Do you know her last name?"

"She comes to _you_, babe. Just give her a call and she'll fulfil all of your fantasies."

"_All_ of my fantasies?"

The creature raised an eyebrow and gave Sakura a curious once-over "Within reason."

"Of course." Sakura put a hand over heart in feigned modesty then scuttled away.

A devious and cruel plan began forming in her mind. All she was counting on was Hinata humping her way into Sakura's spider's web.

---

The knock at the door came faster than Hinata expected. Hinata rose from her sitting position under the kotatsu and scuttled towards the door. She pressed her face against the door and peered through the peep-hole.

There stood pleather girl. Or, as Hinata supposed it was appropriate to say, Tayuya.

She was wearing a red corset that rivalled the fiery tint of her hair. Her black shorts seemed to be made of spandex as they clung and hugged in erotic ways. Her makeup was easy; dark around the eyes, blood red over the lips.

Hinata slowly opened the door then stepped aside to welcome Tayuya in. Tayuya walked in and kicked off her platforms revealing her true height to be two inches shorter than a moment before. She glanced around the room quickly then turned back to Hinata and grinned.

"Where's the bedroom?"

Hinata led Tayuya down the short hallway to Kiba's bedroom. She closed the door behind them then perched herself slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Are you nervous, hunny?" Tayuya sat down next to Hinata and put a hand on her knee.

"Ye-yes, actually. I've never..._been_ with a girl before."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"N-no..."

Tayuya took Hinata's face into her hands and then kissed her lips softly. Hinata enjoyed the feeling and closed her eyes. Tayuya kissed her again but more deeply this time. Tayuya's tongue slipped into Hinata's mouth and caressed her bottom lip and tongue.

"Delicious." Tayuya commented. Hinata blushed and then gasped when Tayuya unzipped her jeans and began pulling them down. "Lay back." She whispered. Hinata did as she was told and laid back on the bed. Her pants and top were removed leaving her in her lacy bra and panties.

Tayuya pushed Hinata further up the bed then knelt before her crotch and spread her legs. Hinata closed her eyes as Tayuya kissed Hinata's pussy through her panties and breathed deeply. Tayuya slipped two fingers under the pink lace and slowly rubbed Hinata's clitoris.

"Ohh, mmm." Hinata enjoyed it. Tayuya rubbed slowly then quickly. She pressed hard then danced her fingers over almost without touching. When Hinata was just about to orgasm Tayuya pulled her hand out and licked her fingers.

"Undress me." she ordered. Hinata rose from her laying position and pushed Tayuya back in her place. She loomed over Tay's body for a few moments gathering courage then placed her hands on Tayuya's breasts. She's never felt another woman's chest before. She liked the feel of them. Washing her own chest in the shower and slipping on a bra, or even adjusting herself in a tight dress was boring. Her breasts were familiar and not very enticed by her own touch. Kiba's touch was different, but she'd never felt a breast that made her feel this way before.

Hinata rubbed and messaged the soft mounds, they were smaller than hers; she could tell, but it was hard to know for sure with Tayuya in the tight corset. Hinata pulled her from the laying position and got to work on untying the back of the corset. It came undone surprisingly easily. Tayuya's small perky breasts bounced out of the corset looking delicious and so soft. Hinata held them and kissed them. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard.

"A-Ah-hah..." Tayuya smiled and fell backward. Hinata continued rubbing the soft pale breasts then moved her hands downward and rubbed Tayuya's belly. She reluctantly unlatched herself from the girl's breasts and moved down to the tight black shorts.

Tay's camel toe made Hinata moan. She ran a single finger over the tight crotch and noticed she could feel Tayuya's pussy through the shorts.

"No underwear?" Hinata giggled. Tayuya simply sighed blissfully. Hinata cupped Tay's pussy in her hand then pulled the shorts off. She stared in wonder at another woman's body. She's seen female bits before—of course she had. She had a mirror, did some sports in high school and remembered the view from the shower, and she'd even seen some pornography (although she'd swear on everything sacred to whoever asked that she hadn't) she'd just never had this kind of first hand view.

Tayuya's pubic hair was trimmed but not shaved like Hinata's. Hinata didn't mind, she liked the look of it; it seemed like Tay's pussy was on fire. She slipped a finger between two folds of skin and rubbed the warm wet flesh within. Tayuya moved her hips slightly and sighed again. Hinata moved her face down between Tayuya's legs and made out with her crotch. She tongued her clit like it was another tongue, then pushed two fingers into Tayuya's vag. Tayuya gasped and arched her back.

"Ok princess, play time is over."

---

Sasuke sat opposite Sakura in a modern looking conference room. A prototype android sat at the end of the table and stared straight ahead. The days ahead were exciting days for Sasuke and his mysterious business partner. They were going to release them to the public.

The social implications were wild. Sasuke knew that many would react unfavourably to androids as they're not precisely 'human'. Prejudices, abuse, protests; Sasuke envisioned them all. However he was not worried. Sasuke knew that his profit margin from the release would sky rocket; he'd be richer than ever and would finally have a lot more freetime.

That meant getting Hinata back at all costs.

Buy her a bunch of roses, take her somewhere nice to eat, and then make slow passionate love to her; that's all it really took.

They'd had fights before, although never for this long. Still, Sasuke was confident in his wooing abilities and couldn't fathom Hinata choosing the other schmuck over him.

"Sasuke?"—annoying intrusion.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke grunted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee after this?"

"No."

"Maybe we could go to Starbucks and get some cake or something too, you know, unwind."

"No."

"Or we could grab some Vitamin Water in the vending machines downstairs and just take a walk..."

"No."

"Come _awn_, Sasuke!" Sakura whined. "You never want to spend any time with me."

"That's because you're intolerable."

"What is it about me you can't tolerate? Because you seem to really like my pu--"

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san." A voice crackled over the plasma screen behind the android. The screen changed colour from black to blue when the unisex voice spoke. "I am very excited for our release. I have a favour to ask of you, Uchiha-san."

"More funding?" Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"No, Uchiha-san, no more funding."

"What is it, then?"

"I'd like you to take out Android-7690."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The android joining you at the table; I would like you to take possession of her. A very close friend of mine will be the owner of this android in a few days. However, it has not been home tested and I cannot have an outsider enter our building as of yet."

"So you want me to keep 7690 at my place until your friend is ready to pick her up?"

"Correct."

Sasuke hesitated. It wasn't in his nature to do something for someone that wouldn't get him immediate gratification in return. He did consider, though, that now mystery-man owned him one.

"Alright."

"Wonderful. You may name her if you please. Turn her on by opening the interlock and pressing the green button under nose. You can do this by pressing on the inside of both ears at the same time. Good luck."

The screen went black.

"Wow! This is exciting! They work and shit now!" Sakura bounced out of her seat and peered at the android. They looked very human, moved like humans; they were even fixed to cry and perspire. They didn't sound completely human. The recorded monotone of their voices was still a dead giveaway.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh Sasuke can come with you? I want to watch her walk and stuff!"

"No."

"Oh, _please_, Sasuke!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'm coming with you."

"I said no."

"I wonder if she'll get scared riding in the car...maybe I should hold her hand in the back."

Sasuke threw his arms in the air then stormed out of the room. Sakura took the androids hand and lead her out after Sasuke.

---

"Nnnuh, Tayuya!" Hinata grasped the bed sheets and curled her hands into fists around them. Tayuya knelt before Hinata and pounded into her with a sparkly purple strap-on. Hinata's head rolled back and she caught her image in the mirror over the dresser.

She was naked, legs spread, hair a mess, her mouth open in a face only a few understand; all of this on her boyfriends bed. But further down the image was Tayuya, _not_ her boyfriend. Suddenly Hinata felt very cold.

Just because Tayuya was a female didn't mean sleeping with her wasn't cheating. How could Hinata truly break up with Sasuke and despise him from cheating on her if that was exactly what she was doing with Tayuya?

"What's the ma-matter?" Tayuya panted noticing Hinata's mood change.

"Let's stop." Hinata turned over on her side and curled into the fetal position. Tayuya stopped and removed the strap.

"What happened, Hinata? You weren't enjoying it?"

"I-I can't cheat on Kiba."

"You're not cheating; he consented to this, right?"

"But that was only if he was here too." Hinata sat up then pulled the sheets around herself suddenly feeling very exposed. Hinata shivered suddenly feeling overwhelmed by guilt.

"Should I...leave?" Tayuya got off the bed and quickly slipped back into her clothes.

"I'm sorry Tayuya. I'm the one who called you here like this. How much do I owe you?"

"This time was on the house. I'm not going to lie and say I love you, but I will admit I'm infatuated with your body. If it's ever just you and I again; it's free."

Tayuya was gone just as quickly as she arrived.

Hinata took a very long shower then changed the bed linens and decided to call Kiba:

"Yo!"

"Kiba? Are you in class?"

"No, I'm between classes right now; I was just grabbing some joe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yes, um..."

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba knew Hinata's personality pretty well; he could sense the unease in her voice.

"Kiba I'm so sorry!" Hinata started crying despite herself.

"Hinata? Hinata please tell me what happened!"

"I cheated, Kiba! I slept with the girl from the adult shop," Hinata breathed deeply between sobs. "She came over an hour ago and I slept with her!" At this point Hinata was bawling.

Kiba was silent on the other end of the line. On the one hand he was aroused; he would have loved to watch such a thing, but if that were the case he would have been a part of it. He also thought they would talk it over and prepare before the hired that girl and invited her into their bedroom. Kiba would never dream of sleeping with another man or woman without Hinata's participation. In fact, at that very moment Kiba didn't ever want another person in their bedroom.

"I'm skipping Psych, I'll be home in twenty." The line went dead.

Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

---

When Kiba burst through the door he found Hinata rocking on the couch staring at the blank television. Her eyes were blood shot and her breath was coming out in shallow shudders.

"Hinata!" Kiba ran to his girlfriend and took her into his arms. Hinata buried her face in his neck and apologized over and over.

"Shh, Hinata it's alright. We just won't do the threesome thing; it'll be just the two of us now, ok?"

Hinata nodded and held Kiba as tightly as she could; Kiba held her as well.

"Kiba, I promise I'll never see her again. I won't even walk past the shop; I'll throw out her number right now!"

"Ok, babe." Kiba kissed Hinata on the head. "It's just us now, right?"

"Yeah, just us." Hinata kissed Kiba's cheek and closed her eyes in relief.

Kiba still felt a slight pinch of anger but tried his best to swallow it. All relationships had their ups and downs; this little hitch would just make them closer.

And now that it was behind them they could move on.

Or so he thought.

* * *


	12. Infallible Memory

Infallible Memory

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to his expensive bachelor's pad and let the android and Sakura in after him. The android stopped in the door way and stared straight ahead. They were programmed not to enter personal living spaces without the consent of the owner or in the case of emergency life preservation.

"Enter."

She did.

"What'll you name her?" Sakura circled 7690 for the millionth time since she came into Sasuke's possession.

"Don't know, doesn't matter, don't care."

"What about Ireland? Cause she has red hair."

"How...creative."

"Was that sarcasm?" Sasuke didn't even bother a reply.

"We'll call her rose."

"Aw, Sasuke that's so cute!"

Sasuke immediately regretted his decision and wished he decided to call her Butch, or Skeletor instead. Sasuke pushed the appropriate programming buttons and started her up for Free Style living. This basically meant she came to life and could respond more to her surroundings. A touch of vacancy even left her blue glass eyes.

"Oh-mah-god! This is sooo exciting!" Sakura squealed and then stood very close to Rose. "Hel-lo, my name is Sa-ku-ra. Nice to me-et you." She spoke like Rose was an infant and not a highly sophisticated machine.

"Good evening, Haruno Sakura-sama. It is a pleasure."

"OH MY GOD!!" Sakura danced around Sasuke's formal living room, Sasuke pressed his fingers into his temple and exhaled deeply.

"Shall I prepare some tea, Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" Rose turned to Sasuke and bowed formally.

"Yes, I take mine black."

"Sugar and milk for me!" Sakura piped in. Rose nodded then floated into the kitchen and began preparing the tea without making a sound. It was ghostly and slightly unnerving how little noise they made when they walked or interacted with their surroundings.

"Can they have sex?" Sakura asked when Rose returned with a steaming pot of tea.

"They can."

"Ehhh?!" Sakura stared rudely at Rose and immediately became jealous. Her skin was without flaw, her hair the perfect stain of crimson, her eyes a clear, tropical crystal; how could a human girl possibly compete? "This is going to make dating even harder."

"They cannot reproduce." Sasuke reminded her.

"So? How many 19-25 year olds do you know looking to have a bunch of babies? Only the Amish!"

Sasuke simply cocked an eyebrow; he was both completely uninterested in sexual intercourse with a machine and totally apathetic to Sakura's dating woes.

"You're leaving now, correct?" Sasuke put down his tea cup and stood abruptly.

"Ah, actually Sasuke I was hoping we could...you know..."

"_Absolutely_ not." Sasuke growled angrily. "I'm tired of your pathetic seduction and clinginess. I seek only the woman I love and she is not you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura stood as well, tears already streaming down her pale cheeks. "Why can't you understand I love you? All of those nights we spent together! I've been keeping this from Naruto for so long because I care so much about you!"

"Quiet!" Sasuke hissed. "Rose..." Sasuke looked around but saw no one; perhaps Rose decided to tour the place.

"Please, Sasuke." Sakura clung to Sasuke's suit jacket and slid down to her knees. "Please, please, please! I love you! Not Naruto, you're the only man for me."

"You're an eyesore." Sasuke pushed her off violently.

"Fuck you!" Sakura stood and slapped Sasuke's face violently.

"Tch," Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and motioned out. "I don't want to be cursed at by a cheating whore. I've never loved you, Sakura, and I never will. You were the Advil that calmed me when I missed Hinata; and now that pillbox is empty, you're _trash_."

"You will be mine, Sasuke, or you will belong to _no one_." Sakura stormed out leaving Sasuke with a dirty look that could cut through lead.

At the far end of the room the coat closet creaked and a single crystal blue eye retreated into the shadows.

---

Hinata and Kiba were lounging lazily under the heated kotatsu when the phone rang.

"Yo!" Kiba answered in his customary overenthusiastic tone. "How did you get this number?"

Hinata sat up and turned around when Kiba's tone changed to hushed and angry.

"Of course I remember, but I told you I'm not doing that an—how much money?!" Kiba turned and noticed Hinata watching then turned again and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

This had never happened before raising tiny alarm bells in Hinata's mind. She was tempted to follow him and either listen in or ask pointedly what was up but decided against it. Kiba needed some privacy, everyone had secrets, and maybe this was just one of his.

When Kiba came back to the living room Hinata made a point of not asking any questions, and annoyingly enough; Kiba didn't offer any answers.

"I want you to meet my friends." Hinata said breaking the awkward silence.

"You mean Candice and the other girls on your floor? I've met them already."

"No, I mean my friends from back home. My best friend and stuff."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, we're having a reunion of sorts, I was invited and that means you too."

"Awesome." Kiba was still being distant. His mind was elsewhere, his reassuring smile was false and forced.

"Also, I have a toe growing out of my bellybutton."

"That's nice."

Hinata groaned then walked towards the door. "I'm going to go urinate on some puppies."

"See you later, babe."

Once Hinata was gone Kiba wandered back into the bedroom and dialled the phone.

"Alright, I'll do it. But this makes us even, I have a new life now; I'm not doing this again."

"I expected no less." A female voice chirped. Kiba hung up quickly then ran his hands restlessly through his hair. He pulled a pack of camels out of his dresser drawer and puffed anxiously. He reached under the bed and pulled a smooth cedar chest and propped it open on his lap.

"Long time no see, baby." Kiba gently lifted a 9mm magnum out of its velvet case and aimed at the mirror across from the bed. "Bang."

---

Sakura stepped out of the shower after two hours of screaming, crying and cursing. She blew out her soft pink locks then slipped into her favourite fuzzy pyjamas, it was a nice break from the lacy numbers she'd been wearing to impress Sasuke for the last year.

She took a small white card out of her purse and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes, Tayuya is it? I require your services for tomorrow morning."

"What exactly do you need, hun?"

"Uh," Sakura didn't know what to say. "Your uh, _services_."

"Look hun, do you need toys? A camera? Is a man involved?"

"Oh! Goodness, no, there's no need for that and there's no man..."

"Alright, can I have an address? Also there's a base charge and then I charge by the hour."

"Perfect."

Sakura hung up after giving Tayuya her address then got out some toys of her own: A kitchen knife, some duck tape, and rope.

They were going to have _so_ much fun!


	13. Fists of Fury

Fists of Fury

A/N: Double chapter! Why? Because I said so! Yay!

* * *

Kiba pretended to be interested in the newspaper in his hands as he sat outside a small cafe waiting for an old friend. He hadn't seen this woman in nearly five years; it figured she would call him now. Kiba had what most would call a troubled past; he went from foster home to foster home, got arrested for vandalism, assault, robbery and other shit like that. He fancied himself something of a badass back in the day, and _she_ confirmed it for him, _she_ made him feel powerful and important.

So he did everything she asked.

The older they got, the more dangerous their endeavours became. He was infatuated with her in every aspect, everyone called him her dog and he didn't care. Eventually she became the leader of a gang far larger than either of them could have ever anticipated. And with that new responsibility bred a whole new genre of crime; indictable offences.

In the underworld the rules are not those prescribed by the government or world leaders whose faces you can find on a dollar bill. The rules are created by the Lords and Mistresses of darkness and her rules were merciless. Many died, especially those who dared defy her. She sold cocaine, meth, and heroine to kids far too young to be messing with the stuff if only to make profit.

And Kiba loved her.

He lusted after her ruthlessness. He loved her dominance, both in the alleys and the bedroom. For her Kiba was one of her many sexual outlets; young men from all over Japan's underworld would flock in droves to be 'punished' by Lady T. However, in remembrance of their petty beginnings she would always save the most exciting jobs for them to do privately, as a team.

"Boy have I got a job for you." She would always say. "The purse is huge, the location like a movie set, the victim, _doomed_."

Kiba would laugh, she would laugh, and then they would set out together and commit unthinkable murders, kidnaps and slaughters. They always ended such a good night off with sex.

Always.

But soon it all changed. Her power grew, and Kiba became another painting on the wall. She didn't save the best jobs for just the two of them to do any longer; there were hired men to do that. She wouldn't even take him into her bedroom; there were hired men for that too.

"I love you too much for that." She'd tell him. "They are my sex puppets; you are much more than that."

So Kiba left her. Kiba gave her all his money, bowed his head and ran, swearing that he'd never return to the streets again.

Trouble arose when he tried to enrol in school. The cops knew his name; he had a terrible record and no one would take him.

"Kiba, my lovable pet." She said "I will save you from this pain." She bribed, killed, and paid to have Kiba's history erased. No longer was he the henchmen of a Drug Lord, or even a troubled kid. He was a middle class young man whose parents died in a tragic accident. He got straight A's at a high school he never attended and even donated regularly to charity.

"Never forget this favour, puppy. You owe me one, and I will seek you when I miss you."

And that's just what was about to happen. Kiba polished off his now lukewarm coffee and waited. She arrived punctually with six men, all dressed in black. They occupied the tables encompassing Kiba and his old flame.

"Long time no see, pet." She sat stiffly in the chair across from him watching with the piercing, unforgiving eyes that used to drive him to orgasm.

"Temari." Kiba addressed her by the name she hadn't gone by in years; most imply call her The Lady or The Mistress.

"You've become thin." She grinned.

"The opposite is true for you."

She blinked for a few moments, the men around them tensed; ready to kill Kiba if Temari was displeased. Then she burst into hearty laughter.

"You haven't changed a lick! I've missed you." She stretched her arm across the table and caressed Kiba's hand. Goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Temari, are you really offering me eighty grand for this job? I could pay off all my student loans with that."

"Yes, the hire is adamant on the complete elimination of the victim."

"How good is it?" Kiba asked feeling a thought-to-be-dead feeling rise within him.

"Boy have I got a job for you."

---

Hinata laughed into the receiver and attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Stop, Tenten, oh my goodness I can't breathe!"

"You asked!" Tenten giggled on the other end.

"I miss you so much, Tenten; I can't wait for the reunion. I want you to meet Kiba!"

"So the rumours are real, the wonder couple really broke up?"

"Yes, Tenten, Sasuke and I aren't dating anymore."

"Oh, my god. There isn't any hope for any of us!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Hinata scolded.

"You and Sasuke were the perfect couple. Do you know how much he loved you? Naruto told me that he slept over at Sasuke's house one night and Sasuke would call out your name in his sleep."

"That's not true."

"Maybe he didn't do that when you were right next to him."

Hinata felt a tiny pinch in her heart. She wouldn't say this to anyone; not even Tenten, but she missed Sasuke like an amputee misses a limb. Sasuke was a part of her for so long not having him near hurt constantly. Kiba was amazing, and Hinata loved him, but he wasn't Sasuke, he could _never_ be Sasuke, and she just had to learn to live with it.

"And besides, the only time he looked even remotely soft was when he talked about you, Hinata."

"Ah..heh, really? Well Kiba is just great! He's so kind and gentle with me and he's funny. I love the way he smells; he's a badass."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Tenten got the picture and dropped the subject.

"I'll see you in three days!" Hinata said too cheerily.

"Ok Hina, I love you girl."

"You too, Ten."

* * *

Divine Punishment

* * *

Kiba blew Hinata off again to have Temari over to go over their master plan. Temari entered the house with her natural commanding air. She filled every corner of the room with luminescent power.

"Tea?" Kiba tried being a good host.

"That tap water shit you call tea? No thanks."

Kiba sat across from Temari under the kotatsu and recalled his decision to leave the woman who was entrenched so deeply in his life. He's left her years before to become the good little boy he was now. He'd moved on; he had Hinata now. Hinata was innocent and pure, she was kind and attractive and she healed him. He forgot all about his past around Hinata and really wanted to be the guy she thought he was.

_What would she do if she knew the body count that rests on my shoulders?_

Kiba knew for a fact that Hinata was adverse to violence and would never understand his reasons for committing the acts in the first place. To her there was always a shelter, or caring foster home that would have been the better alternative.

"The Client sent me their final instructions today, and get this; we hardly have to do anything at all. She's going to capture the victim for us, transport it to an abandoned location; all we do is make sure its death is slow and painful."

"We don't even get to do the kidnap? That's like the best part..."

"Oh stop crying! The Client said we can kill her anyway we'd like--"

"It's a female?"

"Correct. Female, petite: about five foot four, one hundred and fifteen pounds, dark hair, Japanese nationality, about twenty years old."

"Shit, she's so young."

"It seems like a lovers' quarrel to me. The Client was hurt and this bitch needs disposing of for some reason."

"How did The Client manage to reach you? I hardly think every person that needs to be bumped off gets taken care of by the mistress of the underworld."

"She came to me personally."

"What!?" Kiba's hands slammed unnecessarily down on the low table which made Temari's bodyguards jump angrily.

"Keep it chill," Temari raised a hand to calm the guards. "She knew someone in my ranks and fought her way in to see me. Nearly lost her life doing so—my boys aren't stingy with bullets, but she pled her case well, so I took pity on her. I decided it was the perfect opportunity to see how you were doing."

"What have you got planned."

"Terrorize her, give her hope, then you can do the honours."

"Really?" Kiba perked up. Something carnal in him awoke from a long, long slumber. The kill, the thrill of it, the pain of it, the remorse and the sexual pleasure he got from Temari afterward; it all made for a very tantalizing night.

"We'll meet at the location The Client will drop the victim off and we'll do the deed. I've decided my team will dispose of the body. After this is done consider us even; you never have to see me again."

"Wait, Temari that's not--"

"Not what, pet? You'd better clean up before your innocent little princess get's home; put your gun back in its holster." Temari tapped the zipper on Kiba's jeans. Kiba frowned, feeling disappointment but also fear. He was starting to rekindle feelings for Temari, but that just couldn't be. Hinata was the only woman for him now, he had to be careful.

"Temari, after we do this can we--"

"I'll be going now, pet. You've entered a verbal contract with me to complete this job; fail and you realize the kind of pain I will inflict."

"Of course, but--"

One of Temari's guards stepped in front of Kiba and put an unwelcome, calloused hand up to his face; effectively cutting him off and blocking him from Temari's retreating form.

"Don't disappoint The Mistress, dog." The guard slammed the door behind himself.

---

Sakura opened the door for a trampy looking red head on her doorstep. She sweetly ushered the whore into her bedroom and dramatically dropped her bathrobe revealing lacy lingerie.

"I like what I see." Tayuya licked her lips in a vulgar manner that made Sakura cringe.

"I'm sure you do..." Sakura pushed Tayuya back on the fresh bed sheets and forced herself into kissing the red head. Slowly she urged the female higher up the bed until she was resting her head on a crisp white pillow.

"Nnn, what did you say your name was again?"

"Sa—Sammi." Sakura lied. It wasn't important for Tayuya to know her real name; she would be disposed of eventually.

"Oh Sammi!" Her moans were forced and terribly false.

"Let me grab some lube." Sakura reached into her bedside table keeping her back to Tayuya. She pulled out a rolling pin then turned quickly and struck Tayuya in the head—the girl didn't even have a chance to scream.

---

Sasuke sat uncomfortably at his kitchen table and attempted to choke down his breakfast. Across from him sat Rose; she stared directly at him, unblinking, unbreathing, and placid.

_We need to fix that._

"How was your night, Rose?" Sasuke was never a conversationalist among humans, so this was even worse.

"Nighttimes sequence was quite enjoyable, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"Good..." Forget eggs, all Sasuke could get down was black coffee. "I'm going out to see a friend today; will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke left in a hurry to find Hinata. He hadn't seen her in days and yearned for her in a way he didn't think possible. He wasn't sure if he believed absence made the heart grow founder, however absence did make the body weary. He was tired of dealing with Sakura, stressed with the impending release of androids, and desperately missing the only woman who could calm his restless heart.

Bedding Sakura was the worst mistake he'd ever made or will ever make. He had to undo this and find a way to get Hinata back before he lost her to the scoundrel forever.

Sasuke left the house with the optimistic desire of getting Hinata back in time for their little reunion.

Rose walked slowly over the phone on the kitchen wall and dialled a number she was pre-programmed never to forget.

"He has left, master."

"Good." An unrecognizable voice crackled over the receiver. "Do you have the information?"

"Yes, master."

"Perfect, your new owner will be by to get you in the next twenty four hours. Do you have the DNA sample necessary for tracking?"

"Yes, master."

"You're a good girl. Continue to behave; you will serve your new master well in a matter of hours."

"Thank you, master."

---

Tayuya rose her heavy head slowly and blinked rapidly to make sense of what happened.

_What the?..._

She was sitting in a wooden kitchen chair with her arms tied behind her back and tape over her mouth.

"Mmmph!" she struggled against the chaffing ropes then craned her neck towards the noise coming from the other room. After some more rustling a bored looking 'Sammi' strutted out of smiled upon noticing Tayuya's frightened gaze.

"Ah! You're finally up, girl."

"Mmmmm!!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I'll take the ropes off in a moment; after I'm sure you won't scream."

Tayuya's eyes widened in horror.

"Now this knife here is very sharp, and if I hear any screaming I might get startled and drop it on _your throat_."

Tayuya shook her head rapidly. Sakura peeled the duck tape off quickly; like she was trying to wax off Tayuya's lips. Tayuya inhaled deeply then glared at Sakura.

"Do you recognize this girl?" Sakura picked a piece of paper up off the kitchen table and held it up to Tayuya. Tay instantly recognized herself and the bodacious Hinata she'd almost spent a lovely afternoon with.

"Ye-yes."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes, I do..."

"That's great. Now I want you to call the little whore in this photograph and get her to meet you at Sagiyuma Park—alone."

"You want me to...lure her out?"

"Wow, so prostitutes have functioning brains too?"

Tayuya spit on the hardwood floor in front of her causing Sakura to reel back and strike Tayuya's face hard.

"Do that again, bitch, and you're going to suffer for it."

"How am I going to lure her to a park? We're not exactly on the b-best terms or--"Tayuya's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Make something up, idiot! I'm assuming you spent more time with her than seen in this photo?"

"..."

"Lie to me and the knife falls."

"Yes! Yes I went over to her place and we had sex."

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hinata is...a _homo_? That's disgusting!" Sakura clutched her stomach and started laughing. "If only I'd known this in high school I would have had some real dirt on that slut. A filthy homo; I can't believe it!"

"There's nothing wrong with two people who lo--"

"You're a mother fucking abomination!" Sakura's eyes were wild and her actions sporadic. Still laughing like a maniac she lashed out at Tayuya slapping her face repeatedly and even kicking her bound shins. "You're both going to _hell_! She's going to suffer even after I'm done with her."

Tayuya tasted thick copper in her mouth and didn't dare challenge 'Sammi's twisted view on life.

"Ah, that's just hilarious." Sakura held her sides and took deep breaths to calm herself. "Tell her you videotaped it. Tell her you have footage of your little sinful act and you're going to distribute it on campus if she doesn't give you one of her panties!" Sakura began laughing again at her own little plan.

Sakura dialled the number for Tayuya and held the receiver up to her ear.

"hello?" Hinata's small voice made Tayuya's heart drop.

"Hinata? It's Tayuya."

There was a long pause as Tayuya guessed Hinata was wondering why she would ever call her.

"Tayuya? Is...is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes actually there is," Tayuya looked at 'Sammi' then at the knife in her other hand. "I am in love with you."

"What?!"

"I videotaped our love and I'm going to put it on Youtube and send it to all the student and professors on your campus using the school website if you don't meet me tonight."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hinata's voice became dark and weary.

"N-No! I'm in love with you, bring a pair of your panties and we'll trade."

"This is ridiculous."

"If you don't want everyone to see what you did then meet at Sagiyuma Park at--"

_"Seven tonight."_ Sakura hissed.

"—Seven tonight."

"I won't have this. Tayuya you said there were no strings att--"

"Be there or everyone see the tape!"

Sakura ended the call just like that and laughed like an old fashioned tv villain.

Now the real fun begins.


	14. Punishment

Punishment

A/N: Indeed, university is not to be underestimated in difficulty.

* * *

Sasuke returned home upset and anxious.

Hinata wouldn't answer any of his calls and her bitch-roommate never opens the goddamned door.

"Fuck!"

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" Rose stepped out of the shadows silently and came quickly towards the door to take Sasuke's coat. "May I take your coat for you?"

"No, that's fine." Sasuke threw his jacket at the coat rack then stomped into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

"Can I make the tea for you, Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"

"No, Rose, I'm _fine_." Sasuke's temper flared. He poured water into the kettle then turned it on and began rummaging through the kitchen for something to nibble on.

"Shall I prepare some nourishment, Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"

"NO! DAMMIT ROSE I'M FINE!"

Rose stood stock still for a few moments and simply stared at Sasuke "I am registering unwarranted disdain and frustration. Self preservation mode activated." Rose left the room in a hurry.

Sasuke slammed around in the kitchen but didn't find anything to eat that wouldn't require some kind of preparation. He leant up against the counter and decided to just wait for his tea.

The doorbell rang.

"I will get the door for you, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke was certain Rose couldn't hear that. A few moments passed and no one announced themselves. "Rose? Rose, if it's Sakura tell her to piss off."

When Sasuke still didn't receive a reply he decided to go investigate himself.

"Rose what the hell--" Sasuke stopped short. In the front hallway Rose was disengaged; her face plate was moved to the side and someone was keying in a code expertly and efficiently. "What is going on here!?" Sasuke grabbed the man's shoulder then stopped when he saw his best friends piercing furious eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, so you do remember my name."

"Of course I remember your name, idiot. What are you doing in my home and what are doing with my android? Where did you learn that key--" Naruto spun around and delivered such a blow to Sasuke's jaw that Sasuke spun around three-hundred and sixty degrees before stumbling backward.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke groped for the loveseat up against the wall behind him to steady himself.

"You _fucking_ asshole. Don't act so damn surprised. You think I don't know you've been screwing my girlfriend all this time? You think I didn't fucking notice when Sakura didn't come home for days, _weeks_, at a time?"

"Look, Naruto, I didn't mean for anything of this to happen, I lost Hinata in this too!"

"Poor you, Sasuke. You got to bang Hinata and then Sakura and Hinata didn't like that, _poor you_!" Naruto swung his arm again and connected on Sasuke's temple and this time, instead of waiting for Sasuke to catch his balance Naruto swung again delivering Sasuke with a brutal uppercut which caused Sasuke to bite down on his lip.

"Fuck! Naruto, stop!" Sasuke put his arms out and grabbed his best friend's shoulders. "Look, we only did it once; maybe twice...I'm sorry Naruto. You know that's hard for me to say so listen carefully. I didn't mean for this to happen, my job kept me away from Hinata and from you, I was tired and restless and Sakura was there, she was willing..."

"Shit, Sasuke!" Naruto roared and shoved Sasuke backward unto the sofa. "I don't care if she laid down in front of you naked with I welcome sign pointing down below; she's supposed to be your _best_ friends girlfriend—off limits!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I'm sorry." Sasuke slouched over and put his face in his hands and spit blood out unto the expensive Persian rug beneath his feet.

A long pause followed.

"Ah..." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and exhaled deeply. "I forgive you, Sasuke. You're an asshole, and I'll never trust you around my girlfriends again, but I still love you, bro."

Sasuke raised his head and stared at Naruto in disbelief "You...forgive me?"

"Yeah, that's who I am." Naruto tried a signature grin but it failed miserably on his lips. "I loved her, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke's voice wavered in a very uncharacteristic way. "It wasn't worth it. It's ruined my life, Hinata found out and left me, now she won't talk to me at all. I want her."

"I bet you do, Hinata was a quality girl."

"I want her every aspect of the word. I _need_ her."

"Yeah..." the boys shared a reflective silence until Sasuke broke it with a question that had been plaguing him for awhile.

"Naruto, if you knew what was going on all along, why didn't you just drill a hole in my face with your fist ages ago?"

"Because I'm not finished yet. I've dealt with you, but not Sakura—she's next."

"You're not going to punch her, are you?"

"No, more like sue her."

"What?" Sasuke rubbed his jaw and tried stretching the assaulted bone.

"Sasuke, something has happened to Sakura, she's changed. She doesn't bother talking to me except when she needs something totally frightening; last time I spoke to her she asked me for some rope and whether or not I owned a gun."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke slipped into the kitchen to wrap some ice into a dishtowel and apply it to his developing black eye. "So you're suing her for that?"

"No...She's been stealing money—a lot of money."

"From you!?"

"Not me, exactly...actually, it's more like you."

"Me?" Sasuke's whole demeanour changed from curiosity to anger in three seconds.

"The company, your boss is a friend of mine, someone who helped me out a lot in the past. Well, he noticed that money was being siphoned out of the company without a good reason. At first he suspected you had a job on the side, until he discovered the account was Sakura's alias—a certain Sammi Mitsubishi."

"Sakura has been stealing from my company?" The ice cubes in the dishtowel crushed in Sasuke's hand.

"Ah, yeah, so it seems. Well my friend, your boss, started a little project to catch Sakura in the act; he created Rose here. She's tracking Sakura's movements as we speak. I'm going to confront her and try to get the truth, if not, Rose here will press record and then we'll take her to court."

"Naruto I didn't know you had such a calculating side to yourself."

"I'm full of surprises." Naruto grinned genuinely this time.

"Where to, then?" Sasuke asked offering his long time friend a rare smile of reassurance.

"Rose?" Naruto asked turning to the fembot.

"654 Yugatso Avenue; Haruno Sakura-sama is moving quickly northbound."

"Let's go." Naruto dangled his car keys, Sasuke and Rose followed him out of the building.

---

"Where are you going Hina-chan?" Candice watched as Hinata quickly grabbed her purse off her primly organized desk and threw on a coat far too light for that time of night.

"I'm just nipping out for a bit," Hinata slung her arms through her new red tweed coat and made a grab for her keys. "Don't worry, I won't be more than ten minutes. If Tenten calls tell her to ring my cell. Bye!"

Hinata pulled her hood down over her head and hustled off campus being especially careful not to make eye contact with anyone on her way. She felt that if she looked anyone in the eye they might somehow figure out the true reason for her hasty departure.

The park was dark at this time of night. The usually playful looking swing set and jungle gym now appeared ominous and dangerous in the pale moonlight. Hinata walked cautiously into the park, down a short path that lead through a cheery row of Sakura blossoms and sat on a wooden park bench.

And waited.

The wait was probably the worst part. Hinata imagined Tayuya showing roomfuls of her classmates the incriminating tape. She even pictured the red head sitting in front of her computer cackling while she posted the video on YouTube or some other video sharing site.

"Hinata-chan?" a voice called out in the empty haunting park.

"O-over here!" Hinata rose from the bench and fished her lacy panties out of her pocket then held it tightly in her hands. "I'm over here!" she called out.

A shadow appeared behind a climbing apparatus that resembled a cross between a turned over egg and swiss cheese. Tayuya limped slowly foreword wearing no jacket in the cold night air towards Hinata's bench.

"Did you bring the p-panties?" Tayuya croaked. Her voice sounded tired and unsure. Immediately Hinata tensed and felt an intense sense of danger creep up her spine.

"Yeah, they're, uh, right here." Hinata held up an old purple pair of underwear so it caught the minimal moonlight. Tayuya stopped a few feet from Hinata and froze in place simply staring. A cool breeze blew through the park sending sakura petals whizzing around their heads.

"Where is the tape?" Hinata surprised herself with the edge in her voice.

"I have it..." Tayuya moved lethargically closer. Hinata took an unconscious step backward and eyed Tayuya wearily.

"What is the problem Tayuya, I thought you said this would be a clean trade."

"I...." Tayuya grimaced then leapt towards Hinata and grabbed both her shoulders. Hinata let out a small yelp and stared at Tayuya stunned. "I'm still in love with you..." Tayuya's statement sounded more like a question than a statement or proclamation of love. She shook Hinata's shoulders violently.

"What the hell--"

"Hold her still!" Another voice appeared behind Hinata and was followed by a blinding pain to Hinata's head. She fell to her knees shocked, merely staring at Tayuya. A second blow was brought to the left side of Hinata's head and she fell.

---

Kiba rubbed his hands together to keep them warm and occupy them.

"Cool it babe, your toy will be here any minute." Temari sat on a makeshift throne of plywood and creates set up by her lackeys at the far end of the ally. Old garbage cans were filled with lighter fluid and old news papers then lit to give the small space a very gangster-film feel. Two of Temari's men stood at her side with their hands placed threateningly on their guns, another two sat in a limo at the other end of the ally waiting to escort their madam away at a moment's notice.

Kiba pulled his gun out of the waist of his jeans for the fifteenth time that night and marvelled at its threatening power. What man in this world could stare a gun down and not feel a tremor in his heart? Very few, was the answer to that. And his toy tonight would be the same; absolutely helpless to his carnal desires.

_This is the last time_. He reminded himself, after this he had to lock away his gun forever, never speak to Temari again, and live his new peaceful life with Hinata.

But he would enjoy his last time. Oh boy would he enjoy it.

The sounds of wheels burning the pavement woke everyone from their private thoughts and snapped reality back into place. A black unmarked car stopped at the front of the ally and a pink haired woman got out. She popped the trunk and ruthlessly dragged out a large black sack which Kiba assumed was the victim.

"Here!" she bellowed. "Ruin her!"

The pink haired wench used her foot to roll the black bag closer to Kiba then she scuttled back to the car and watched.

"Have fun, my pet!" Temari cheered Kiba on. He grinned widely at her; it was almost like old times, almost like she would join in and kiss him and destroy their victim together.

Kiba reared back his leg and kicked the sack hard. A quick protest was audible but just barely. Kiba kicked again and again then grew tired of it and ripped away the bag. Underneath laid a bound young woman in a red coat. Her head was wrapped in a burlap bag and drawstrings were pulled tightly.

"What did you do to piss her off so much, huh, bitch?" Kiba grabbed the collar of the woman's coat and lifted from the ground. She thrashed and moved around to escape his grasp. But what she didn't know was Kiba was an expert at this; he knew how she'd struggle, he loved it, and he could keep her that way for hours.

Kiba delivered a bone shattered blow to the burlap sack on her head and received cheers of appraisal from Temari.

Still holding the woman from her collar Kiba wound a tight fist and used the woman's stomach as a punching bag. Then he kicked her between the legs and let her bound body fall like an old shoe to the ground. A weak whine escaped the burlap-- that excited Kiba.

"Go for it, pet!" Temari egged him on. Kiba took a breast in each hand and squeezed violently. The woman squirmed vigorously now to escape his touch.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch." Kiba hissed into a stranger's ear, "You're going to die tonight. And there's nothing either of us can do to stop it!" Kiba pummelled her face until his fists were coming away bloodied through the burlap.

"Now, let's finish this." Kiba saw the pink hair woman who was previously leaning on her car stand and watch as Kiba pulled out his gun and pointed it at the un moving woman's head. "I think I'd like to watch the life leave your eyes. This is my last time, and truly the best part, but first..."Kiba replaced his gun into the waist of his pants and took out a packet of cigarettes from his coat pocket. He struck a match and lit up, inhaling deeply and blowing the foul remnants of a cigarette into the victims covered face. After a few more puffs and an impatient growl from the scorned pink woman Kiba put out his cigarette on the victims shoulder.

She screamed.

Though it came out more like a whine as Kiba suspected her mouth was also bound. Kiba then grabbed his gun again and knelt down beside the woman's body and slowly removed the bag that was covering her face.

The sight he saw caused him to spin away and vomit unto the pavement behind him. His body shook as tears began to flow without his consent.

"Hinata!?"

---

_Deep pain._

_Excruciating pain._

_Pain that radiated from every facet of her body._

All Hinata could think about or register was pain. From the moment she was struck in the park, bound and gagged in some kind of vehicle then tossed onto the pavement, Hinata has felt enormous amounts of discomfort all over her body.

Her legs moved sluggishly; without enough strength in them to murder a fly. Her arms were tied behind her—raw from her earlier desperate attempts to escape her attacker. She imaged large amounts of her hands flesh stuck on the pavement beneath her. Her stomach had long emptied itself unto her chin, her ribs shuddered in protest with each drawn breath; she feared more than one rib to be broken.

Yet all these wounds and all this suffering did not even come close to what she felt on her _face_. He had hit her so many times in the face she could no longer feel parts of skin. Her cheeks felt caved in, her lip was swollen and cracked. Both her eyes were shut by swollen eyelids forcing them down; she felt the slow, warm, trickle of blood from her scalp down her face, down her neck. Pools of blood had fallen into her ears and were slowly caking on; she couldn't hear a sound, she wouldn't hear a helicopter landing on her chest.

And then, when she was giving up her valiant battle, when she decided consciousness was too much to bear she smelt it:

Smoke.

A familiar, thick scent. Not rich like a cigar, not earthy like marijuana, but thinner and no less recognizable. The face that leapt into her foggy mind was painful and suddenly the heaviness of her heart outweighed her broken body. But it was impossible! He would never hurt her, _could_ never hurt her. He said he loved her, he kissed her tenderly, and he cared for her and treasured her.

"_Kiba_" she tried his name on her lips but it came out as gurgle of blood that spilled over her lips and she realized a tooth was loose. She strained her ears to hear if he had arrived to save her from her attacker. He was so brave! He would fight the bastard off of had molested and assaulted her.

_Save me Kiba! Oh Kiba how I love you, how I need you! My hero!_

Hinata tried smiling but the effort was too exhausting.

Tears flooded her eyes and forced their way out of the tiny slits she called eyes; like a river struggling to escape a beaver's dam. Kiba loved her! He loved her so much that he was going to put himself up against her evil attacker and save her from her kidnappers who she assumed Tayuya must have hired.

Sweet, gentle Kiba. She'd thought he was ignoring her lately, but truly his love had never wavered.

She felt a burning pain in her shoulder then warmth on her face. The sack was being removed; she was saved! She fought with all her might to reopen her eyes and gaze at her saviours face.

"Hinata!?" he sounded surprised. Perhaps he was shocked at her disfigured face. Hinata looked up to see Kiba pointing a gun at her head; his knuckles were scratched and bloodied. No one else stood by him, the ally was dark, his eyes were sorry.

Why was he sorry? He turned away from her and vomited unto the pavement a muted voice demanded he finish the job quickly. Kiba turned back to her, remorse filled his eyes.

Her soul left her then, because after this moment, nothing could be right in the world ever again.

---

"Finish her off!" Temari's voice was playful but urgent. He was taking too long, they needed to finish the job and book it out of there.

"Hinata..." she was completely broken. Her face was one, painful looking swollen mass. She was purple and bruised all over. Her hair was matted and pasted to her head with blood. The way she looked at him before closing her eyes and going limp was excruciating. She gave up on him, she didn't love him anymore her eyes were distrustful, incredulous, disgusted and hurt. "Please, Hinata..."

He still held the gun pointed at her head then quickly brought it down to his side and began to shiver violently. How could he get himself out of this? How could he save her and make her forget what she'd seen? Maybe if he hit her again she'd get amnesia...

No! That wasn't the right way to think. Kiba crouched down and groaned in agony.

"KIBA!" Temari's voice was angry now. "Finish the job." Kiba turned around and pleaded with Temari with his eyes—he was met with a cold stare.

"Temari, she's my girl!" Kiba implored. He pushed the heel of his palms into his temples and spun around aimlessly.

"Kiba we have a contract. I don't care who she is, finish what you started!"

"Temari I can't! I love her!" Kiba shouted and Temari's guard dogs leapt to attention; their guns raised and ready.

Temari leapt to her feet angrily and held up a hand to stay her men. "I'll fucking do it myself."

"Temari!" Kiba held the gun behind his back and was met with a stunning slap to the face. Temari ripped the gun out of Kiba's hands and pointed a steady arm at Hinata's head.

"Job complete." And the bullet flew.

---

Naruto pulled the car in behind a dark unmarked vehicle and loudly applied the brakes. The scene unfolding outside the window was more disturbing than Naruto was prepared to witness.

A long ally was lit dimly by blazing garbage cans. Cruel looking men in dark clothing stood at the end closest to the unmarked vehicle with weapons raised, pointed intently at the main attraction of the whole debacle; a tall blond woman stood over a badly beaten body with a gun pointed steadily at the poor souls head. A pink haired woman leaned against the unmarked car and squinted at Naruto's car.

"Hinata!" Sasuke burst out of the car completely ignoring Naruto's earlier pleas to follow the plan and remain calm. However now that Naruto looked closer the injured person _did_ vaguely appear to be Hinata.

"Rose, go!" Naruto barked an order then exited the car as well. Rose shot out faster than Naruto's eyes could follow, the crack of a bullet flying made everything move in slow motion. Naruto raced towards the woman he was certain was Sakura. She backed away from him as he stepped out of the shadows and ran towards her.

"Sakura!" Naruto reached out an arm to grab her and she lashed out. She kicked at him and screamed when he finally got hold of her and pushed her up against the vehicle cursing loudly to match her own screams.

Meanwhile, Sasuke barrelled clumsily towards Hinata's body. Even though she looked badly beaten and was hardly breathing he could still tell it was his Hinata. Her aura was unmistakable, he ached to hold her and assure her that not only would everything be ok, but he would destroy the person responsible.

Then the deafening crack of a bullet escaping a gun resonated in the night air.

"No!" Sasuke barked and charged foreword even faster. "Fuck, no! Hinata!" His vision blurred with unbelievable sadness, regret, and hatred towards the woman pointing a gun at the only person he'd loved besides Naruto or himself.

What Sasuke hadn't noticed in his rage was the odd sound that followed the bullet flying—the sound of bullet hitting metal. The sound it might have made when it collided with a steel pipe or something of the like.

Sasuke threw himself at the first person he could get his hands on—a spiky haired hoodlum.

_Kiba._

What the fuck was he doing there and why had he simply watched as this woman beat Hinata? While she shot Hinata?

Sasuke attacked the youth with an angry fervour Kiba didn't have the heart or strength to match. Sasuke swung wide punches and felt satisfied when he felt teeth loosening under his fist. He turned quickly and swung at the female, she brought the handle of the gun down hard on Sasuke's skull then high-kicked him in the jaw re-igniting the wounds he'd amassed from Naruto earlier. Sasuke howled but did not stop.

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata..._

The blond was a brawler, she round-house kicked and one-two punched Sasuke with the precision of a seasoned fighter. Sasuke tried his best to attack back but found even his best efforts useless to the angry woman and the gun in her hand. So he decided to switch to defence. Sasuke leapt away from the blond and crouched next to Hinata where he found Rose kneeling already.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke was hysterical. He found himself digging deep to find his usual cool headed demeanour. To give off the impression of indifference, to keep his head in the most stressful of situations, to never cry. Sasuke found his usual persona, the things that people classified as his personality impossible to grasp while Hinata lay dead before him.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama, Hyuuga Hinata-sama is unconscious."

"Shut up, just get--" Sasuke stopped and watched Hinata's chest rise so subtly Sasuke had missed it.

ALIVE.

"She's alive!" Sasuke ran his hands cautiously over her bloodied clothes and received a sharp intake of breath.

"_No_." Her voice was a whisper only butterflies could hear.

"Get out of the way!" The blond barked at Sasuke and pointed the gun wildly in their direction. "I have to finish this, I _never_ leave a job undone!"

Sasuke shielded Hinata with his own body and all but hissed like an enraged feline at her. Sasuke was grabbed from behind by the two thugs that previously stood by a make-shift thrown at the mouth of the ally. Sasuke thrashed and kicked his legs screaming loudly to escape the vice-grip that held him. The blond reloaded the gun and pointed it yet again at Hinata's deteriorating body.

"ROSE!" Sasuke bellowed.

Rose leapt from her obedient, waiting position beside Hinata's body and drove a fist through the skulls of both henchmen in one movement. Their grasp inevitably lessened around Sasuke and he leapt forward as the gun released another bullet. The pain he felt was instant and sharp. His chest was on fire. The blond watched with her mouth agape as Sasuke crashed to his knees. Blood bubbled from the wound below his left shoulder.

Breathing became a chore and still he thought of only Hinata.

The sound of screeching wheels and the blond taking off into the night was a distant noise—Sasuke's head bobbed under the waves of reality and consciousness. His ears were filled with water; he couldn't hear or think clearly.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama, should I pursue? Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"

"To make it up to you," Sasuke crawled towards Hinata's body, her breath came out in a laboured shudder; not much time remained. "I will take this bullet. I loved you in life, as I will love you in death, maybe this will make me a better man." Sasuke collapsed beside Hinata's body and stopped trying to fight the current, he allowed himself to drown.

"_Sasuke...kun."_

* * *

Don't fret, this isn't the finale quite yet.


End file.
